


The Paladins of Purple

by klancerlover



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #S8, Everything’s a mess, F/F, M/M, This is your fix-it fic, Trying to go home, families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancerlover/pseuds/klancerlover
Summary: After crash-landing on Olkarion, Keith and Lance must deal with injuries, finding their way to the city, Lions that are off (and one that is missing), and possible consequences from a indefinite exposure to Quintessence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo it’s Kyra! As promised, here it is! Remember, this immediately follows the ending of The Red Paladins. Don’t worry, they don’t stay on Olkarion forever. Also can I just say that while this chapter is scary, it’s soft toward the end? Valid.

Keith blinked, suddenly coming to. He found himself submerged under a stream, being carried rather quickly. He swam up and resurfaced, coughing, gasping for breath. He saw that wherever he was, it was night, and most likely very dangerous. All of a sudden, he remembered something. “Lance! Lance!” He shouted, hit with panic and fear as he frantically looked around. His eyes caught a flash of blue, and looked to see Lance a few feet away from him, unconscious. The current was about to drag him under. Keith felt nothing but instinct and fear. “Lance!!” He shouted, and swam toward him. He wrapped his arm around him, pulling him to him. “Lance. Lance, answer me. Come on, you gotta wake up.” He said. The river was freezing, and Keith felt battered to the core. The fight. The fight with Lotor. Something had happened.    
  Keith’s grip on Lance tightened, and he began to swim to the side, fighting against the strong current. “Come on. Come on.” He whispered, trying to use whatever strength he had left, even though every move made him ache with pain. As his eyes adjusted, he saw the shore, and began to feel rocks under his feet. He finally got out of the water, making sure Lance was away from the dangerous current. As he got his breath back, he nudged Lance, focusing entirely on him. “Lance. Lance, come on. We gotta find our Lions and get out of here. We gotta find the others.” He said. When Lance didn’t respond, or even move, terror instantly hit Keith. “Blue. Lance. Come on, please. Wake up, please.” His voice went high-pitched, filled with desperation and panic.

He then instantly tore off Lance’s chest plate as rationale began to slip away, and began to resuscitate him.    
  
“Come on, Lance. Please, please, wake up. Wake up, Blue, please!” He begged in terror. When Lance still didn’t respond, he tried again. “Please, Blue, please, please-“ He began, but then Lance gasped, jolting. Keith gasped and turned him to his side as he coughed up water, rubbing his arm. “There you are. There you are.” He said. Lance finally stopped coughing, gasping for air. Keith turned him back, and those beautiful blue eyes locked on him. “Keith...” he croaked. Keith nodded, on the verge of crying out of relief. “I’m here. I’m right here.” He said as he ran his fingers through his wet hair.    
   Lance reached out and drifted his hand down his arm, and Keith mentally latched on, desperate for his touch. It told him he was alive. That he was okay. “What happened?” Lance asked. “I don’t know. One second we defeated Lotor, and the next, we’re here. We were in a stream, and you were unconscious. I pulled you out.” Keith said. He then shook his head, “You weren’t responding. I was so scared. I thought...” He trailed off and leaned down, pressing his forehead against Lance’s. “I’m okay. You saved me.” Lance said. Keith felt his fingers brush through his hair. “Thank you.” Lance’s voice dropped to a whisper. After a second, Keith had to pull away, helping him sit up. “I can’t see a thing. Where are we?” Lance said, looking around.

“I don’t recognize anything yet. I haven’t seen our Lions either.” Keith said.    
  
Lance looked at him, “We also don’t have our helmets.” He said. “Our helmets must’ve come off us somehow. That’s not the most important thing right now, though. The most important thing is you, and finding some shelter. We can’t go anywhere, not until we know where we are. I’m pretty sure we sustained some injuries. I need to see how bad your’s are.” Keith said, just now becoming aware of a dull pounding in his head, suggesting he had hit it somehow. “Your’s must be too.” Lance said. “That’s not important. Come on. Let me carry you.” Keith said, pulling him to him, wrapping his arms around him. “What-no-hey!” Lance said as Keith stood up, holding Lance against his chest. But Lance was tugging at him, protesting, “Hey, hey, put me down. You’re injured too, and you’re as tired as I am, there’s no reason for you to carry me.” He said. “It’s okay, Lance, I’m fine. Just let me carry you.” Keith said. “Keith, no, that’s not fair for you. Put me down.” Lance said.    
   Keith hesitated, worried. “Are you sure?” He asked. “Yes, Keith, I’m sure. Just put me down.” Lance said. Keith gently set Lance down, looking over him worryingly. He needed to dry him off, or else he’d get sick. “You’re good?” He asked, his hand twitching with the instinct of wanting to steady him. “Yeah.” Lance said as he ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it back. “Come on, then. Let’s find some shelter.” Keith said. Once every while as they walked through the forest, he’d reach out and brush his arm, just to make sure he was okay and to keep him close since he couldn’t see all that well in the night. Lance sent him a small smile every time in assurance, stepping closer to him in understanding. Something jarred Keith’s mind, and he stopped, looking around. “Oh...I recognize this forest.” He said in realization.

“Yeah?” Lance asked.   
  
“We’re on Olkarion. We must have fallen here somehow.” Keith said. “I can’t really remember anything after defeating Lotor. It’s all white.” Lance said. “I know. Me too. It’ll come back to us soon.” He said. Something else faintly tugged his mind, and Lance turned to look at him, his eyes wide. “Red.” They both said. They followed the faint call of Red, and finally found him lying down, powered off. “He looks bad.” Lance said softly. “Whatever happened, it was bad enough to shut him off again. I can still feel his presence, though.” Keith said. He then looked at Lance and took his hand, “Come on. We can go inside him. Tomorrow, we’ll go into the city to find Ryner.” He said. But Lance didn’t follow, and Keith looked to him, seeing him looking around. “Black’s not here.” Lance said, concerned. “I’m sure he’s here in the forest too. We’ll find him when it’s light.” Keith assured, but he was worried. He then began to pull him, “C’mon.” He said. Inside Red, it was still warm, and Keith thought it must be from whatever strength of the poor Lion remained. He heard Lance shiver as he looked around, and finally pulled out a thick blanket, pulling Lance to him and wrapping it around him. “Sit.” He said. “You need one too, you’re going to get sick.” Lance said.    
    “After I check if you have any injuries, I promise. Come on. Sit.” Keith said. Lance sat down on the chair, and Keith sat in front of him, searching him. “How much does your head hurt?” He asked. “How’d you know my head was hurting?” Lance asked, slightly surprised. “Well, cause mine is, so I assumed you got yours hit on something too.” Keith said. “Oh. It’s like a...5.” Lance said. Keith hummed in response. He then looked at Lance, and softened. “I’m so glad you’re okay. You have no idea how much I panicked when you didn’t respond to me.” He said softly, reaching out and running his fingers through his wet locks. Lance pressed into his touch, reaching out and touching Keith’s cheek in return. “We’re both here and safe. That’s what matters.” Lance said softly. Keith nodded, and craned his head to gently kiss his forehead, breathing in his scent for a few seconds.   
  
He then pulled away, “You don’t have any other injuries besides your head. That’s good, but that also means you have a bad concussion. I know you’re tired, but I want you to stay awake with me for a few minutes, all right? Just so I’m sure that you’ll be fine.” He said.

Lance nodded, “Okay. Let me check you, then.” He said. Keith came closer to him, letting him search him. “How bad is your head?” He asked softly. “It’s slowly going away.” Keith said. “We both have concussions, then.” Lance concluded. Keith slightly smiled at him. Once Lance finished, he lifted his blanket, “All right, get in here.” He said, indicating with his head. “First of all, move your head slowly, you have a bad concussion. Second of all, I gave that blanket to you-“ Keith began, but then Lance cut him off, “Red, I am freezing cold, and all I want is for you to come and snuggle with me, so please get over here.” He said. Keith sighed and came to him, pulling him to him as Lance wrapped the blanket and his arms around him, nuzzling into him. Keith laid back against the wall, wrapping his arms around Lance and gently rubbing his hands up and down his back so to warm him up faster.    
   “You’re so warm.” Lance mumbled. “I’m still as wet as you, Lance.” Keith said. “To me, you’re the most warmest thing right now.” Lance said. Keith slightly turned his head, seeing Lance was burying his head into his neck. “Hey. Eyes on me, all right? Don’t fall asleep yet.” Keith murmured softly. Lance nodded and pulled away, resting his head on Keith’s chest and looking up at him. “What do you think happened for us to be here on Olkarion?” He suddenly asked. “All I remember is Voltron being viciously ripped apart. It wasn’t like Haggar when she did it with the Komar. This time was much more painful somehow.” Keith said.    
  
“I hope the others are okay.” Lance murmured.   


Keith leaned down and kissed his forehead again. “I’m sure they are, sweetheart. We might not be able to come into contact with them right now until our suits are fully dry, but they’re strong. They’ll be okay wherever they landed.” He said as he tucked a strand of his brown hair behind his ear. His hair was a little less wet, but it was still dripping. “Red. Give us a little more warmth.” He reached out to his former Lion, hoping he could listen. Red weakly purred, and Keith gently touched the wall, feeling more heat emanating from it. “Good boy. Get some rest.” He said. He then turned his attention back to Lance, who tiredly smiled at him.    
   Keith smiled back, “How you feeling?” He asked. “I’m okay. What about you?” Lance said. “I’m fine.” Keith said. “Can we play a game?” Lance suddenly asked. Keith softened and nodded, “‘Course. Name the stars?” He said. Lance nodded, “I’ll go first. Polaris.” He said. “Sirius.” Keith said. “Betelgeuse.” Lance said. “Perseus.” Keith said. Lance stayed quiet for a second, his eyes drooping. “Uh...Calliope?” He asked tiredly. “Cassiopeia, sweetheart.” Keith corrected softly. “They sound the same.” Lance mumbled. Keith softly chuckled and leaned down, kissing his temple. “You always say that.” He murmured amusingly. Lance softly sighed, burrowing his head into Keith’s chest. “I know you’re tired, but it’s just for a little bit longer, babe. Okay?” Keith coaxed in a whisper. Lance hummed in response, and Keith could tell from his breathing that he was still awake. He hated to keep him like this when he was clearly, terribly exhausted, but the dangers of his concussion still hadn’t faded yet. Not to his knowledge, at least.    
  
“Hey, Red?” Lance mumbled.    
  
“Hmm?” Keith said. “When we get back to Earth...I want us to go back to Cuba.” Lance said. “I was thinking that too, actually.” Keith said. Lance let out a huff of laughter. “We can, uh...actually find a place to live in.” Lance mumbled. “You’re asking me to live with you in Cuba?” Keith asked softly. “If you want to.” Lance said. Keith widely smiled, and he leaned down and planted a few kisses on Lance’s head, “ _ Of course _ I do, babe. Where else would I go except follow you?” He said affectionately, touched, a faint heat spreading across his face. Lance lifted his head and smiled at him, more awake, pink dusting his cheeks. “Guess it’s settled, then.” He said. He then reached up and pecked Keith’s cheek before setting his head back down. Keith quietly chuckled as he smiled, a soft purr rumbling inside him.    
   “You sure you’re okay? You’re not feeling dizzy or anything?” He then asked. “I promise I’m fine, Red. Plus, I’m also feeling much more warmer snuggling with you.” Lance assured. Keith looked him over, and sighed. “All right. C’mon. You need to rest.” He said. Lance suddenly shifted up as he lifted his head, kissing his cheek again before gently nuzzling him. Keith’s purring grew louder as he nuzzled him back. Lance pulled back after a second, burrowing into Keith’s neck. Keith gently ran his fingers through his hair, and within seconds, Lance knocked out. Keith listened to his breathing as he watched over him for a bit. He then rested his head on top of Lance’s before knocking out as well.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let them relax and have a bit of fun

Keith woke up first. He slowly rubbed his eyes, getting his bearings. As his vision cleared, he vaguely reached out and brushed the wall, focusing on Red. He was still there, if not just barely. Red’s pain made him worried. No doubt, Black was also suffering.  _ Where could he be?  _ Keith slightly lifted his head to look at Lance, who was still asleep, nuzzled into his neck. The sight of him in his Paladin armour made Keith wince, realizing that he should have at least taken off Lance’s chest plates so he could sleep better. He lifted his hand from his back and gently ran his fingers through his now dry brown locks, reluctant to wake him up. But if they were going to go into the city and find where the others were, since their suits were still fluctuating, he had to. “Lance. Lance.” He whispered. 

   Lance stirred, but nonetheless did not move. “Blue. C’mon, babe, you gotta wake up. We have to get moving.” Keith whispered, gently nudging him. Lance stirred again, slowly coming to, and Keith heard him make a soft, questioning noise. “C’mon, Blue. Wake up.” Keith said softly. Lance then shifted his head, and Keith saw him rubbing his eyes, now awake. “There you are.” He said softly, slightly smiling when Lance looked at him, blinking. He then returned the smile in greeting before yawning. Keith craned his head, kissing his cheek. “Sit up for me?” He murmured softly in his ear. “Okay.” Lance mumbled, and pulled away from him, slowly sitting up. Keith also sat up as Lance rubbed his face, and he reached out, taking off his chest plate. “What are you doing?” Lance asked, confused. “Taking off your chest plate so it doesn’t bother you anymore. I’m sorry I didn’t do it before, you must’ve been so uncomfortable.” Keith said.

“Me, uncomfortable in my suit when I’m sleeping against my mate? Impossible.” Lance said, smiling. 

Keith rolled his eyes amusingly, setting his chest plate down. Lance reached out and did the same with Keith’s chest plate, but not before pulling him in and kissing his cheek. “All right, all right.” Keith said in amusement, gently pushing him back. “Is Red okay?” Lance asked. “Yeah, he’s hanging on. He’s a stubborn Lion.” Keith said. Lance smiled, “Sounds like a Paladin I know.” He said. “Doesn’t ring a bell.” Keith said. “Well, he’s sort of tall, he’s got purple eyes and this really cute purple scar that fits him so nicely. He’s got these blue mark on his cheeks that represent his cool ninja Sharpshooter, me. He’s the leader of Voltron, and I co-lead with him. He’s the most strongest fighter I know. He’s stubborn.  _ Real _ stubborn. He’s got a fiery temper but he’s also such a softie, especially when it comes to me. He’s my mate, and my husband of 3 weeks and a few days.” Lance said. “No, I don’t know anyone like that.” Keith said playfully. 

  Lance let out a giggle, “I think you do. His name’s Keith McKogane, but I like to call him mine. He’s my Red, my Samurai, and my sweetheart.” He said. Keith’s smile grew wider, and he reached up and pulled him in, kissing him. “Oh yeah, I forgot. I’m also like...insanely... _ insanely _ lovesick for him.” Lance mumbled when he pulled away. Keith softly laughed, “And I, for you.” He whispered. He then leaned in, affectionately and gently nuzzling him, a soft purr rumbling inside him. He then pulled away, and Lance loudly whined at the loss of contact, “ _ Babe…”  _ He pouted. “We gotta get moving, Lance. We need to get into the city.” Keith said. He then reached out and brushed his chin with his thumb, using the new motion he knew Lance was starting to like. Lance’s pout instantly disappeared. “Time to be a little serious. Let’s get going, yeah?” Keith said, smiling at him. Lance shifted his head and kissed his palm, “All right.” He said. Keith stood up, and then pulled Lance to his feet. They walked out of the cockpit, exiting Red.

“We’ll come back for him and Black when we’ve contacted the others.” Keith assured. 

“I know. They’re in need of a desperate recharge.” Lance said, nodding. They walked through the forest for a few long minutes before finally reaching the end, seeing the city stretch before them. “What if the others can’t answer us? What if their suits aren’t working, just like ours aren’t?” Lance asked. “We keep trying. When we contact the team, we also need to contact Shiro. And when we get back to Earth, I have to tell the members of the Coalition that Lotor was officially removed. The only other thing we need to figure out is how we got here.” Keith said. Lance stayed quiet for a seconds before we suddenly spoke up. “Well, the Lions aren’t functional, right? They malfunctioned and probably unintentionally ejected us. That only happens when the Lions are hit with something very powerful.” He said. 

   Keith looked at him, “So we got hit by something.” He said. He then stopped, gasping. Lance turned to look at him, concerned. “What is it?” He asked, coming to him. “Lotor’s ship. The Quintessence,  _ his  _ Quintessence. We used Voltron~” He began, but then Lance gasped and cut in, “And our own Quintessence! He was already going to explode, and he did, with the ship! We got caught up in it!” He finished. “That’s why Voltron was torn apart so viciously. Lance, there might be consequences for this. We have to contact the others immediately.” Keith said. They ran off into the city, and found Ryner. “Paladins! What happened to you?” She said in surprise and shock when they had come running to her. “No time to explain. We need your help. Our suits aren’t working, and we need to contact the rest of our team.” Keith said. “They actually came into contact with me a couple of  _ vargas _ ago.” Ryner said.

“What did they say?” Lance asked. 

“They were asking for you. Come, come, use the communicator.” Ryner said. She led them to the holo screen, and Keith stepped up. “Contact Voltron.” He commanded. And instantly, Allura’s face came up. “Allura!” He said. “Keith! Lance! Oh, how relieving it is to see your faces again!” Allura said. “It’s good to see you too. Are Pidge and Hunk with you? Are you guys okay?” Keith said. Pidge and Hunk came up beside her, looking uninjured. “We’re okay, Keith. We’re glad that you and Lance are too.” Pidge said. “Where are you guys?” Keith asked. “We crash landed on the Balmera. Our Lions are not operational.” Allura said. Lance stepped up, “Ours aren’t either. Allura, Pidge, Hunk, listen. Do you guys remember what happened?” He spoke up. “Lotor’s ship imploded, that’s what. We got hit by the blast. Voltron got torn apart.” Pidge said. 

    “Allura, what’s going to happen?” Keith asked. “Nothing  _ should  _ happen. The Lions need  _ rest,  _ and to recharge.” Allura said. Pidge brought up a screen, “It should take a week for the Quintessence levels to regulate back to normal. I’ll monitor the Lions closely and see if anything else happens.” Pidge said. Keith sighed, and Lance relaxed beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “We had a hard fight. One of our hardest besides Zarkon.” Lance said. Keith nodded, resting his hand on top of his. “Get a lot of rest, guys. Keep in contact. We’ll meet up on Earth in a week. I also wanted to say thank you. You guys did an amazing job of fighting against Lotor. You really gave it all.” Keith said. “Thanks, Keith. We’ll see you guys at home.” Pidge said before saluting, and the holo screen disappeared. “You defeated Lotor?” Ryner asked. They turned to her, seeing that she didn’t look at all surprised, just questioning. 

“Just a bit away from Olkarion, actually.” Keith said, nodding.

“I knew Voltron would be fighting him. That explains why you are here. Allura had explained what happened. My people and I will bring your Lions here, and we will do our best to charge to charge them up so that you can go home faster.” Ryner said. Keith opened his mouth to politely disagree, that he and Lance could get Black and Red themselves, but Ryner held up a hand, making him stop. “I am sorry, Black Paladin, but I cannot allow you to do anything else besides have a long rest like you told your team to, especially your co-leader. Please, it is not a big deal. Let us help you.” She said. Keith had way too much respect for her to decline and go against her while on her planet. “If you have any problems with the Lions, let me know.” He said finally.

   “I should not think so. I will see you two later.” She said before walking away. Keith crossed his arms, sighing. “You must have a death wish if you were going to say no to her.” Lance said with a slight laugh. “She’s done a lot for us. She helped me put you into a healing pod here when we were on our journey back to Earth.” Keith said. “We saved the universe again. She wants to repay us. It’s okay to let others do things for you, you know.” Lance said. Keith knew he was talking about their time on Treyiv. “I don’t like people feeling as if they owe me something. I could have easily-“ Keith began, but Lance cut him off. “That’s ridiculous, Keith. Besides, why and how would you move Black and Red on your own?” He said knowingly. “I don’t really mean  _ move _ them. I could have been able to figure out what to do with them.” Keith said. 

Lance laughed in amusement, facing him and placing his hands on his shoulders.

“I get it. You feel bad. I feel bad too. But don’t get so worked up about it. Ryner would have felt upset if you tried to say no to her. Like I said, sometimes it’s okay to let people do things for you. Like how I get gifts for you. Granted, you still try to tell me that I didn’t have to, but you accept it in the end. And you love my gifts, like I love yours.” He said. He then smiled, “Just be okay with it this time. Okay?” He said, using the motion Keith did with him a few hours ago. It made Keith smile. He then reached up and touched his cheek, “I wanted to say thank you to you too. Throughout Lotor’s return, you were an amazing and  _ incredible _ leader. I was and still am very,  _ very _ proud of you, Sharpshooter. You never let up, and that’s why you’re the most strongest fighter I know. I’m so glad to have you leading by my side, Blue.” He said softly. 

    Lance’s smile widened, and he turned a dark red as he stuttered. “Aww,  _ babe... _ that’s...that’s so sweet of you, oh my god, you’re going to make me  _ cry. Thank you.”  _ He said, his voice wavering. Keith made a gentle, affectionate noise when he saw that Lance really was close to bursting into tears. “Lance, don’t cry. Don’t cry, babe, don’t cry.” He said, pulling him closer, resting his forehead against Lance’s to calm him as he gently brushed his cheek. “ _ I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I can’t help it. Hearing that from you was the most best thing ever.”  _ Lance’s voice was high-pitched, and he was shakily laughing. Keith also laughed, “You think I wouldn’t say anything about how amazing you were? You’re my mate, Lance. You’re my Sharpshooter. You always have my back, and I have yours.” He said. 

Lance giggled as tears slipped down his cheeks, “ _ Keith, oh my god.”  _ He said.

Keith laughed, “Hey, stop crying. Sweetheart, why are you crying?” He said fondly, brushing away his tears. “‘Cause you’re the most best mate and best husband ever.” Lance said, sniffing. “Aww,  _ Lance _ …” Keith gently nuzzled him, loudly purring with affection. He then pulled him with him, out of sight so they could be alone. Keith planted affectionate kisses all over Lance’s crimson face, and Lance bursted into laughter, letting him. “I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you so much.  _ I love you so much, Lance, more than anything in the world.”  _ Keith said with every kiss before pulling away. Lance giggled, “I love you too, Keith.” He said. Keith leaned in and kissed him, and Lance instantly returned it, his laughter faltering. He then quickly pulled away, “Chase me.” He whispered before running off. “Hey! Lance, get back here!” Keith said, running after him. 

   They ran into the city, and Keith lost sight of Lance, making him skid to a stop. “Lance, get out here. We need to get some rest, we’re both completely worn out.” He called as he looked for him, walking around. “Aw, come on, babe, have some fun with me! I’ll tell you what: you find me, we go. Deal?” He heard Lance’s voice call back. Keith sighed, unable to resist. “Fine. Deal.” He said. He was looking around for a few minutes before he suddenly got an idea. He focused as he took a long sniff, and instantly Lance’s scent hit him. He was close. Keith smirked and went around, planning to surprise him. Sure enough, there Lance was behind one of the buildings, peeking out. As Keith snuck up behind him, he saw Lance lean out more, looking confused. “Where’d he go?” He murmured. Keith reached out and touched his shoulder. “Found you.” He said. 

Lance loudly shrieked as he whirled around, grabbing onto him. 

“Babe! Jesus Christ, you startled me!” He said. “Sorry, sorry.” Keith apologized, but he was smiling. “How’d you find me so quickly?” Lance asked. “I followed your scent.” Keith said. “That’s cheating!” Lance said. “It is?” Keith asked, confused. “Yeah, it ruins the whole point of the game.” Lance said. Keith nodded, “Okay. I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” He said. Lance suddenly softened, and he shook his head as he smiled. “Who am I kidding? Forget what I said, you’re so adorable.” He said fondly as he leaned in and kissed his scar. “All right. You win. Come on. I’m tired, anyway.” He said as he pulled away, and they walked out of the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More realizations. It’s coming, guys.

Realizing that Keith wasn’t with him, Lance suddenly woke up. He let out a soft sigh and sat up as he blinked open his eyes, rubbing them. “Keith?” He called out tiredly. He then suddenly felt a kiss on his forehead as hands wrapped around his shoulders, and he relaxed, reaching up and brushing his fingers over Keith’s cheek. “Where’d you go?” He mumbled as Keith gently pushed him back down. “M’sorry. I just went to go see how the Lions were doing. I didn’t mean to wake you, go back to sleep.” Keith whispered. Lance reached out and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him down to him. As Keith rested his head on his chest, wrapping his arms around him, Lance vaguely ran his fingers through his hair before falling back asleep. Keith shortly followed. 

    In the morning, Lance woke up first. He rubbed his eyes before opening them. As his vision cleared, he shifted, only to quickly remember that he had a sleeping Keith on top of him. And at that moment, Keith made a soft noise, snuggling further into his chest. It was so adorable. Lance smiled and gently ran his fingers through his hair for a few seconds before moving his hand to the back of his head and scratching it. Keith instantly, unconsciously pressed for more, a soft purr rumbling from him. Lance felt Keith’s hand slowly, lightly brush over his chest and then down, landing on his side. His thumb gently brushed over his exposed skin, back and forth. Keith was unconsciously reciprocating. The motion wasn’t new, but it still sometimes caused butterflies in Lance’s stomach at the contact, which what was happening at the moment. And yet, Lance loved the motion.

It never lasted long whenever Keith did it anyway, as he had then stopped, his arm wrapping around his waist again. 

Lance went back to running his fingers through his hair as he softly spoke in Spanish, affection and love in every word. “Keith.  _ Mí amor. Cariño.”  _ He said softly. He then craned his head and began to plant gentle kisses on his head. “Babe. Hey. Wake up. C’mon, sweetheart.” He whispered. Keith snuggled into him more, another soft noise coming out of him. Lance chuckled softly and began to gently scratch Keith’s scalp. Keith instantly reacted and shifted his head, pressing for more as his purring grew louder. Lance sighed, finding him way too adorable to continue to wake him up. He didn’t exactly want to, anyway. He began to softly hum, listening to Keith’s breathing, accompanied by his purring. He never felt more content. 

   After a few seconds, Keith shifted again. He was slowly coming to. “Keith?” Lance whispered. And to show for it, Keith softly, questioningly hummed. “I love you.” Lance whispered. Keith half-opened his eyes at this, and lifted his head, supporting it with his hand. His raven hair was messy and wild, making him look adorable. The drowsy, sleepy look on his face wasn’t helping Lance’s heart at all. Keith rubbed his eyes, “Hmm?” He mumbled. Lance softly chuckled, “Tired?” He asked amusingly. “Bit.” Keith mumbled in agreement. He then looked at him, “What did you say? You said something.” He asked. “I said  _ te amo, mí corazõn.”  _ Lance repeated fondly. Keith tiredly smiled, “ _ Yo tambien te amo, cariño.”  _ He whispered, leaning down and lightly kissing his chest before snuggling into him again. 

Lance wanted to scream. 

_ That was way too quiznacking cute. Too much. Too much cuteness. Keith knew what he was saying, and responded perfectly. _ Now the kiss on the chest was a  _ very _ new motion, one that Keith had never done before. Lance turned a dark crimson as he let out a bunch of high-pitched squeaks, his chest feeling incredibly light and warm. “I taught you so well.” He squeaked, but he was  _ so quiznacking proud.  _ Keith let out a soft huff of laughter, and Lance could hear him purring again. Lance gently ran his fingers through his hair, “You said you went to go see the Lions. How were they?” He said suddenly. Keith lifted his head, resting it back on his chest, “Still offline. Ryner said they found Black further into the forest. It’s like Red. He’s still there, just barely.” He said. He then reached out and brushed his cheek, “Sorry for waking you up. I didn’t mean for you to.” He said more softly. 

    “It’s okay. I always wake up when I sense that you’re not with me. It’s just natural.” Lance said. “I feel pretty bad, though. You were asleep, and you woke up because of me.” Keith said, running his fingers through his hair. “Keith, stop worrying about it, you’re being ridiculous.” Lance said. Keith sighed, “Okay.” He said. As Lance ran his fingers through his hair, Keith sighed again. “I wonder how Lux is doing.” He said. “I’ve been wondering that too. You wanna contact her?” Lance said. Keith nodded, sitting up. Lance also sat up, turning on his comms. Unfortunately, Lux doesn’t answer, as Koda is the one who pops up on the holo-screen. “Hey Lance. Hey Keith.” She greeted. “Hey Koda. What’s going on, where’s Lux?” Lance said curiously. “She’s right here beside me, asleep.” Koda said. “Is she okay?” Keith asked. “She’s no longer under critical condition, that’s for sure. She’s strong. She’s fighting through it. Don’t worry. She knew you guys would come into contact at one point, and she told me to tell you guys that she’s okay.” Koda said. 

“That’s good. How long will she need?” Lance asked.

“Her healers were saying that she needs a  _ movement  _ more to fully heal.” Koda said. “Well, when she’s better, we’re going to come and see you guys.” Lance said. Koda smiled, “I think she’d like that. I would too.” She said. “And how are you holding up?” Keith asked. Koda’s face instantly fell, “Honestly? I’m still deathly terrified for her. I...I almost lost her. She was bleeding out in my arms no more than 2  _ quintants  _ ago. I still can’t stop seeing her blood on my hands, and how pale she looked. I thought she would disappear right there.” She said quietly. Lance and Keith both felt sympathy, as well as relation. Lux was like their little sister. “She’s there, though. She’s alive, and she’s healing. She won’t be like that soon.” Lance said gently. Koda nodded, “I know. Thank you, guys. I should get going, but we’ll see you soon. All right?” She said. 

   “See you soon, Koda. Tell Lux we say hi, and to take care of herself.” Keith said. “I will. Farewell, boys.” Koda said. And the communication ended. Lance sighed, worry stirring inside him. “If we could just get her into a pod, she could heal more quickly.” He said. “Our Lions aren’t working, Lance. Even if we were to get into a pod, it wouldn’t be able to go to Treyiv and then to Earth. It would take too long, and the pods are small. They don’t have that kind of power.” Keith said. Lance buried his face into his hands, “God, I feel so helpless. There must be  _ something  _ we can do. We can’t just sit here and do nothing.” He whispered. Keith reached for him and pulled him close, embracing him. Lance instantly wrapped his arms around him. “I know. I want nothing more than to do something too, but we can’t. It frustrates me. But sometimes, sitting around is all we  _ can  _ do. Do you know who told me that?” He softly, gently soothed. “I did.” Lance whispered. “Exactly. Lux is strong, we know that. She’ll hold out.” Keith said. 

He then pulled back and gently kissed his forehead, soothingly rubbing his cheek with his thumb. 

Lance softly sighed, and reached up to touch his own cheek in return. “You’re right. I’m just...scared for her.” He said softly. “I know. I am too. But don’t focus so much on what could’ve happened. Focus on what  _ did  _ happen.” Keith said. A small smile finally came onto Lance’s face, taking away the troubled look on his face. “When did you get so good at this?” He asked softly. Keith smiled, “I had a good teacher.” He said, leaning in and kissing his temple. Lance let out a soft huff of laughter, “You’re amazing.” He murmured softly, gently nuzzling him. Keith let out a soft, fond purr, nuzzling him back. A few minutes later, the two were walking around the city of Olkarion. Their hands were intertwined, at least until Keith was tugged away by some young Olkari. Lance crossed his arms, amusingly watching Keith become flustered with the young Olkari, not knowing exactly what to do with them. 

   Keith looked to Lance for help, but Lance only laughed, indicating to the children encouragingly. “Show us your sword, show us your sword!” They said. “I’m sorry, guys, I-I can’t. My bayard’s not working.” Keith said. They all made a sound of disappointment, and Lance saw Keith slightly panic at this. “Wait, wait-what about this?” He suddenly said, and pulled out his Galra blade. They all made sounds of awe, and Lance watched Keith focus, lengthening the blade. “You guys like that?” He asked, holding out his sword. They shouted excitedly, “How did you do that?” Keith slightly laughed. Lance smiled when he saw that Keith was relaxing. Keith had said he wasn’t good with kids, but really, he was. He just didn’t know how to interact with them. It filled Lance with warmth and fondness for his mate, as well as a not so new feeling. 

It made Lance realize how much he wanted his own family one day.

With Keith. Lance knew Keith secretly wanted kids too, and strongly hoped that it was something he could bring up to him in the future. The young Olkari finally bid Keith farewell, running off. Keith sighed, coming back to him, a small smile on his face. “Sorry. They were really curious about my blade.” He apologized. “That’s okay. They were cute.” Lance said. “They were, yeah. Not as cute as Nadia and Sylvio, but they were cute.” Keith agreed. And there, Lance made his decision. “You were cute with them, when you relaxed.” He said. Keith’s smile widened, “You know I’m not good with kids.” He said, shaking his head. “You’re good with Nadia and Sylvio.” Lance said. “That’s different, they’re family. With other children, I don’t know what to do with them.” Keith said. “And what about Lux and Koda?” Lance asked. “Lux and Koda are almost adults, Lance. They’re basically family too.” Keith said.

   “Keith, I’ve seen you with young aliens. I know that you’re shy with kids, but you’re good with them too.” Lance said. He then ducked his head, turning a deep crimson as his heart raced in his ears, “You’d be a good father one day…” He whispered it so softly, he barely heard himself. He could literally  _ feel  _ Keith freeze. Lance knew it was way too early. It was way too early, but with how he saw Keith acting with the young Olkari, Lance couldn’t help it. He slightly twitched when he felt Keith’s hand gently touch his shoulder. “You’d be a good father one day too.” He said softly. Lance whipped his head up, looking at him with wide eyes. Keith smiled at him, his own face a deep crimson. “Bold of you to introduce the idea first, McKogane.” He then said playfully. “Wait...What?” Lance asked softly. “You think I wouldn’t want the same thing in the future? You already know that I do, Lance.” Keith said amusingly, laughing.

And Lance broke out in the most biggest smile ever.

_ Keith felt the same.  _ Lance let out a cry and leapt forward, tightly embracing him. Keith softly chuckled, wrapping his arms around him. “It’s way too early, but it is something I want to ha-hey!” Keith began, but cut off with a shout of surprise when Lance lifted him up and spun him around. Keith nearly shrieked, but he was able to hide his face in Lance’s neck, bursting out in uncontrollable fits of laughter and giggles as he held onto him. “How on Earth could I possibly love you even more than I already do?” Lance asked. “Can’t be more than how much I love you.” Keith giggled. Lance shook his head, “You’re lying. You can’t do that.” He said, stopping. “Yes I can.” Keith said. Lance set him down, pulling back, “No, you can’t. That’s not possible.” He said. 

   “Yes I can. It’s true.” Keith said. “No, it’s not. Prove it, I dare you.” Lance said. “I would literally die for you.” Keith said. “Pulling that is  _ cheating, McKogane, cheating!”  _ Lance protested. Keith laughed, “Too bad, sweetheart.” He said playfully. Lance suddenly softened and reached out, touching his cheek. “You really want that one day? A family?” He asked softly. Keith smiled, “Of course. I already told you that.” He said, pressing into his touch for more. Lance smiled, and leaned in to gently kiss his forehead. Keith softly purred in response. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My girls Lux and Koda are back!  
> Also, angst?

Nearly a whole week passed, and finally, Keith and Lance were standing in front of their Lions, looking up at them. Ryner has said they were fully charged. Now came the matter of them turning on and operating again. Keith looked at Lance, meeting his eyes. “Let’s hope they’ll respond.” He said. Lance nodded. Keith went into Black, and Lance followed behind him, entering Red. “How you feeling, boy?” Keith asked softly as he entered Black’s cockpit. Black rumbled in his mind, both soft and fierce.  _ He’s strong.  _ “Well, that’s why your alpha, huh?” Keith said with a small smile. “He’s doing all right?” Lance’s voice came into his helmet. “Yep. He’s ready to go. What about Red?” Keith said. 

   They had contacted the team earlier, to tell them that they were going to make a stop at Treyiv to see how Lux was doing. They had also thanked Ryner for allowing them to stay and taking good care of their Lions. “This boy’s ready to fly. Isn’t that right, Red?” Lance said, and Keith heard a rumble from Red, making him softly chuckle in amusement. “All right, then. Off to Treyiv we go.” He said. They took off, leaving Olkarion. “Let’s hope Lux is awake.” Lance’s voice came in over the comms. “She should be. She should be fully healed, too.” Keith said. Once they landed on Treyiv, they headed into the Castle. “They rebuilt what Lotor destroyed so quickly.” Lance remarked. “Yeah. They’re fast workers, that’s for sure.” Keith agreed. “Boys!” Koda’s voice caught their attention, and they turned to see her walking toward them, a smile on her face. 

She walked past them, beckoning to follow her. 

“How is she doing?” Lance asked. “There was a slight problem in her recovery. She shut down. She had just come out of it a day ago, so she’s still getting her bearings back. But she’s awake.” Koda said. She brought them to the infirmary, and there Lux was, on a bed, looking much less close to death than she had when they had come to Treyiv to answer their distress call. They came to her, seeing she was awake. “Hey Lux.” Keith said. Lux didn’t look at them. “What are you doing here?” She asked softly. “We came here to see you. We wanted to see that you were okay.” Lance said. “Why?” Lux asked. The question confused them both. “You already know why.” Keith said. Lance touched Lux’s arm, “Hey, why are you hiding away?” He asked, but then she jerked away.

    The harsh movement surprised them both. “Lux, what’s wrong?” Koda asked in concern. Keith reached out and touched Lux’s shoulder, “Don’t move so fast.” He said. Lux screwed her eyes shut, “Get your arm off me, please.” She gritted out. Keith slowly pulled away, confused. Something was wrong. “You’re not supposed to be here.” Lux whispered. “Lux, why are you saying that?” Lance asked. “I don’t want to see you here. Neither of you. Leave, please.” Lux said. Koda spoke in Amaranian, and Lux shook her head, “I don’t want you here! Leave, the both of you! I don’t want to see you!” She said fiercely. The two of them stepped back in shock, hurt. “Why are you saying that?” Lance asked her quietly. Lux suddenly sat up and grabbed a tool from the table beside her. “Lux, no!” Koda shouted, but Lux was already harshly throwing it at Lance and Keith. Keith instantly ran in front of Lance and took the hit for himself, the tool slicing his temple. 

Lance gasped, “Lux! What’s gotten into you?” He shouted, grabbing Keith’s arm.

“Get out! Get out!” Lux shouted, and they both flinched when she threw another tool at their feet. Lance instantly pulled Keith out of the infirmary, and Keith could tell he was panicking from his quick breaths and his tight grip on him. When they were nearly out of the castle, Lance whirled to him, reaching out and frantically framing his face. “Lance, I’m fine. I’m fine, I’m okay.” Keith said calmly. “No you’re not. It’s bad-it’s it’s really bad-“ Lance was freaking out, and Keith instantly reached out and touched his cheek, “Hey, hey...easy, Sharpshooter. Calm down. I’m fine, it doesn’t hurt. Easy.” He said gently, trying to calm him. Lance took in a deep breath, “You’re bleeding.” He said shakily. 

   “I’m okay. I’m okay, I swear.” Keith assured. Lance reached up and gently pressed the wound, hissing in sympathy. Keith could literally feel his worry emanating from him. “Lance...” He said softly, gently. “Let me cover it up.” Lance said, pulling away, tugging Keith with him. Keith let him, so to not get him more distressed. Lance found a cloth, turning to Keith and pressing it to his wound. “I can’t believe Lux just yelled at us to get out. I can’t believe she lashed out like that. Why did she do that?” Lance said softly. “She’s upset. She didn’t mean to.” Keith said. “I’m pretty sure she did. I’ve never heard her sound so angry before. Why would she do that? Why is she so upset?” Lance said. “I don’t know.” Keith said quietly. Footsteps caught their attention, and there was Koda, looking clearly distraught. “Lance. Keith. I am so, so, sorry. I didn’t react quickly enough, I could have stopped her.” She said.

“It’s not your fault. She’s angry about something. We just didn’t expect her to take it out on us.” Keith said.

“We should just-go. We should leave.” Lance said, shaking his head. “He’s right. Lux needs space, and to cool down. We’ll come back another day.” Keith said, looking at Koda. She nodded, silent. “I’m so sorry.” She said quietly. The two then walked away, heading back into their Lions. Keith heard Lance quietly sigh, shifting. He could quite literally feel how troubled he was. “She’ll tell us. She’ll tell us why she lashed out.” Keith said, but in all honesty, he was still shocked himself. Had they done something to her? To anger her? “Let’s go.” He then said more quietly. They took off, heading back to Earth. They met us with the rest of the group, reuniting with them after their battle with Lotor. “Keith!” A familiar voice caught his attention, and he whirled around to see his mother and Shiro walking toward them. Keith’s breath hitched, “Mom.” He whispered. 

   Unable to help himself, he ran to her and tightly embraced her. “I heard about what happened. I thought I lost you.” His mother said softly. Keith breathed in her familiar scent, feeling safe in her arms. A soft purr came out of him, and his mother answered back with her own. He felt her kiss his head. “I’m sorry.” He said softly. “As long as you’re all right, that’s all that matters.” His mother said. He pulled away, looking up at her. She reached out and touched his cheek, “You’ve done so well, Keith.” She said proudly. “I had a good teacher.”  Keith said. She leaned in and gently kissed his forehead, and it made him smile. “Keith.” Shiro’s voice caught his attention, and he turned to him, pulling away from his mother. “Hey man. Can I kiss your forehead too?” Shiro teased. “Shut up, Shiro.” Keith laughed, pulling him in and embracing him. 

“Why didn’t you let me bring the Atlas up to help you?” Shiro asked quietly. 

“This was personal, Shiro. I wanted revenge for what he did.” Keith said, pulling away as he shook his head. He then looked at Lance, who looked back at him and smiled before turning to his mother. “What happened to you, anyway? How’d you get hurt?” Shiro asked, catching his attention. He touched the small gash in his forehead, and waved it off. “It’s nothing. We went to Treyiv. It didn’t exactly...go well.” He said. Shiro frowned, “The princess do that to you?” He asked. “How’d you figure that out?” Keith asked in surprise. “I know she’s strong. She must’ve been upset, huh?” Shiro said. Keith only sighed, not knowing what to say. Shiro then began to reach out, but a hand stopped him. It was Lance, who had seen that Shiro was about to touch Keith’s wound, and was taken over by protective instinct. “She was.” Lance said. Shiro instantly got the warning, and Lance let go of his hand, stepping up beside Keith.

   Keith lightly knocked his hand against his, a new signal for Lance to relax. “Treyiv aside, the team was telling me how well you did as co-leader in your fight against Lotor, Lance.” Shiro went on, as if nothing happened. He was used to them doing that. “Oh, you should have seen him, Shiro. He was flawless, giving orders here and there.” Keith said praisingly, nudging Lance. Lance softened at this, and smiled, “I guess I was, huh? Don’t give me all the credit, though. I  _ did  _ have a good teacher.” He said. “Shiro, get over here!” Pidge called. Shiro left the two, and Lance suddenly turned more to Keith. “I have something for you.” He said. “Wait, what?” Keith asked, surprised. “I got it when you weren’t looking while we were on Olkarion. I was waiting until we got back to Earth to give it to you.” Lance said. 

“Lance, you didn’t have to…” Keith trailed off as Lance gently took his wrist, slipping something over his hand. 

Keith got a better look at what seemed to be a bracelet, seeing that it was a wing that turned from purple to blue at the feathers. Keith’s breath hitched, and he looked up with Lance with wide eyes. “My mom always told me that there’s a bird that has one wing that can’t fly. When they find a mate, they become their other wing, and then they can fly together. They’re soulmates. They can’t fly without their other wing.” Lance said. He then lifted up his own hand, showing the same wing hanging  from his wrist, except it was red from the feathers, leading up to purple. Their colours put together. “Do you like it?” Lance asked. “I love it. It’s beautiful. Thank you.” Keith said with a smile, nodding. Lance smiled, reaching out and running his fingers through his hair. “You’re my other wing, Red. My other half. I can’t fly without you.” He said softly.

  Keith’s smile grew as he darkly blushed. Warmth exploded inside him. He then pulled Lance closer and reached up, kissing him. He then pulled away, “You’re so sweet.” He whispered. “You love it, though.” Lance said. He then lifted his eyes, looking at his wound. He reached out and gingerly brushed his thumb over it, frowning. “Lux told me something back when we were on Treyiv.” Keith said suddenly, taking Lance’s hand and entwining their fingers together. “It was after I made you go back to the team. She followed me when I went to find the Galra. I told her it wasn’t her fight, to go home, but she told me the story of how her father died. She said that she saw him lying there outside the castle, lifeless. His death is the reason why she became a healer. She vowed to never be helpless like that again.” He said.

He then looked up at him, “Maybe that’s why she’s upset. She’d been badly hurt when Lotor attacked Treyiv. She wanted to help, but she couldn’t.” He said. 

“You ran in front of me to take that hit. Why would you do that?” Lance said. “You know why. I didn’t want you to get hurt.” Keith said. Lance shook his head, “You’re such an idiot.” He said quietly. “But I’m your idiot.” Keith said softly. Lance suddenly pulled him in and embraced him, “Yeah. You are. Just...don’t do it again for no reason.” He said quietly. “No promises.” Keith lightly teased. “Group hug!” Hunk shouted, and suddenly they were surrounded by their team, excluding Krolia and Shiro, who watched on in amusement. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all thought the fluff was gonna last? Have fun with this chapter. Trigger warning for blood.

At first it was just small movements. But as the seconds ticked by, Keith was shifting more restlessly, squirming against Lance. Lance was instantly stirred awake by the movement, having sensed something was wrong. He slowly ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, trying to ease him. Despite the effect it usually had whenever Keith got restless in his sleep, he did not settle down, rather getting more fitful. He let out a soft, distressed noise, and it alarmed Lance, fully waking him.  _ Nightmare.  _ “Keith?” Lance asked softly, trying to calm him down. “No...no, no…” Keith’s grip on him tightened, and his breath quickened. “Hey, hey. Keith. Red. It’s okay, it’s okay.” Lance continued to nudge him, trying to ease him out of it. 

   It had been a long, long while since Keith had a nightmare, especially one this bad. “Lance... _ Lance…”  _ Keith softly whimpered, a whine coming out of him. “Keith. Hey, wake up. Wake up, it’s just a nightmare. It’s just a nightmare, I’m right here. I’m here.” Lance said. Keith sharply inhaled and jolted, “Lance!” He cried, gasping. “Whoa, whoa, easy! Easy, Samurai, easy. I’m right here.” Lance sat up, grabbing his shoulders. Keith let out a shaky breath, grabbing onto him. “It’s okay. It’s okay, it was just a nightmare. You’re okay. You’re safe with me.” Lance said softly, reaching out and gently running his fingers through his hair, trying to calm him. He realized that there were tears in Keith’s eyes, and he softened, “Hey, hey...it’s okay.” He said softly, brushing the tears away. “Lance…” Keith whispered, his fingers brushing over his cheek. “Hey. It’s been a long time since you’ve had a nightmare, huh?” Lance said. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He then asked. 

“I was fighting you again. But this time...this time I...I-I- Oh God-Oh God~” Keith began shakily, but then he became distressed again, and he leapt forward, tightly embracing Lance as he trembled. “It’s okay. Shh...It’s okay, sweetheart, it wasn’t real. I’m right here.” Lance gently and softly soothed as he wrapped his arms around him, gently running his fingers through his hair. He laid back against the head of the bed, worry coursing through him as Keith buried his head into his chest, breathing heavily. “Don’t worry.” Lance softly murmured as he continued to run his fingers through his hair, slowly and gently. Within a few seconds, Keith’s grip on him lessened, and his breathing eased. “There we go.” Lance whispered. “I’m sorry…” Keith whispered. “What on Earth are you saying sorry for? There’s no reason for you to say sorry, sweetheart.” Lance said. 

    “I woke you up.” Keith said. “I woke up by myself, Red. That’s what I do when my mate has a nightmare. That’s what you’d do for me.” Lance said. He then leaned down and gently kissed Keith’s head, “Try to go back to sleep.” He murmured softly. Keith nodded, slowly relaxing against him. Lance softly hummed as he continued to run his fingers through Keith’s hair. “Where?” Lance suddenly asked softly. He felt Keith’s fingers brush over his stomach in response. “My skin was purple. I saw when I looked down at my hand.” He whispered. “It’s okay. I know you won’t hurt me. You could never hurt me.” Lance murmured softly. Keith suddenly pulled away and shifted up more, lightly pecking his cheek before nuzzling into his neck, one arm coming over his shoulder. “Thank you.” He whispered softly before finally falling asleep, his breaths easing. Lance could hear him softly purring, and slightly smiled. “Anything for you, sweetheart.” He whispered as he gently scratched the back of his head. After a few minutes, Lance fell asleep as well. 

In the morning, the first thing Keith was aware of was that his arm was numb. 

He slowly came to, blinking his eyes open as he slightly lifted his head.  _ Ah. That made sense. _ His hand was pressed behind Lance’s shoulder. He pulled it away, loosely slinging it around Lance’s neck instead. He vaguely, slowly ran his fingers through Lance’s hair as he buried his face into his neck again, softly sighing. After a second, he lifted his head and lightly kissed Lance’s cheek twice, warmth and affection surging through him. Lance unconsciously moved his head to the side, making a soft, adorable noise. Keith continued to run his fingers through Lance’s hair, content with watching him sleep. Lance mumbled incoherently, lifting his hand and unconsciously scratching his cheek before putting it back below Keith’s neck. “Lance?” Keith whispered, very softly. Of course, Lance didn’t answer, his grip on him tightening slightly. Keith fondly smiled and craned his head, kissing Lance’s cheek again. “Hey.” He whispered. Lance finally, softly hummed, a signal that he was slowly coming to. 

   “Awake yet?” Keith softly, affectionately teased. Lance stirred, mumbling something about it being 5:00 somewhere. Keith softly laughed, sitting more up as he leaned down and gently kissed his forehead. “Stop trying to wake me up.” Lance mumbled, but Keith could see he was smiling, trying to hide his face. “Morning, sweetheart.” Keith whispered affectionately, leaning in again and gently nuzzling him. “ _ Babe, stooop…let me sleep…”  _ Lance whined, still trying to hide. Keith laughed, pulling away, watching Lance open his eyes and turn his face back up. Lance then pouted, “Come back here.” He muttered, pulling him back to him and nuzzling him. Keith softly purred, nuzzling him back. After a few seconds, Keith pulled away, smiling down at him. “Hey.” He said softly. “Hi.” Lance whispered, smiling back. “I wanted to say something.” Keith said. “Hmm?” Lance said, listening. 

“Thank you. For last night.” Keith said softly.

Lance softened, “Of course.” He said, reaching up and brushing his cheek. Keith pressed into his touch, wanting more. “It’s been a long time since I had a nightmare that bad. That was before we became mates.” He said softly. “You remember when I had that one nightmare on Treyiv, when my hands were still damaged?” Lance asked. Keith nodded, “I was right there, trying to wake you up. Your hands were a lot more sensitive because of the platelets Lux installed. And you, my poor mate, you were in so much pain from the motion.” He said. He then sat back, taking Lance’s hands and kissing them both gently. “I thought it would never end. You know how frustrated I was about your hands being damaged.” He said quietly. Lance sat up, “I was frustrated at first about your scar.” He said, reaching up and brushing his thumb over his scar. 

   “And then I was more frustrated about your neck when that Galra badly hurt you.” He said more quietly. “It’s weird. Ever since we became mates, I slept so much better with you. I had no more nightmares, and neither did you. So it’s like…” Keith began, and trailed off as he played with Lance’s hands. “When I had that nightmare, it not only affected me enough that I was in distress at the thought of hurting you, but it also confused me so much, because I don’t have nightmares anymore. I don’t know why I had that nightmare. Even if I started to have a bad dream, you always draw me out of it. They barely even start.” He said. 

He gently brushed his thumb over Lance’s knuckles, looking up at him.

“Dreams aside, that nightmare doesn’t matter anymore, anyway. You’re here, and that makes everything okay. Everything’s better.” He then said more quietly. Lance smiled at him, “Aw, babe…” he crooned softly, affectionately. He leaned in and gently kissed him, his hand brushing over his scar. Keith returned the kiss, feeling warm from the affection Lance was emanating. Then, they both pulled away, resting their foreheads together. “Everything’s better with you, too.” Lance whispered. Keith blushed as he smiled, reaching up to run his fingers through his curly locks. “Thanks, Blue.” He whispered. “No prob, Red.” Lance whispered back. After a few seconds, Keith pulled back, and Lance whined, “ _ Hey…”  _ he protested. “We need to get going, Lance. Didn’t you say you wanted to go back to Cuba and live there once we got back to Earth?” Keith said amusingly. “Can’t that wait?” Lance whined, tugging on his hand. 

   “It’s a long drive ahead of us. And plus, we’re going on my death bike.” Keith said. “Nooooo, not your death bike.” Lance fell forward as he groaned, his head landing on Keith’s shoulder. Keith could literally  _ feel  _ him pouting. He chuckled, running his fingers through his hair. “Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get going.” He coaxed gently, kissing the top of his head. But then Allura’s voice blared over the speakers, and Lance instantly lifted his head. “Paladins, please get into armour and make your way to the bridge. You need to see this.” Allura sounded urgent, and Keith went tense. He looked at Lance, and they both got up, getting into their armour before heading to the observation deck. Keith saw Pidge and Hunk also run in. “What’s the problem, Allura?” Keith asked, voice and posture leader-like. 

“Shiro sent me a report about spatial activity here on Earth, close to the Garrison. He claimed that it is not recognizable to any alien we know.” Allura said.

Keith frowned, “What’s that supposed to mean? What or who else could it be?” He asked. “I don’t know. But I believe we should investigate. No one has seen anything, but it was something that a technological device picked up.” Allura said. “You mean a radar or something?” Pidge suggested. “I suppose. I am not sure.” Allura said. She then looked to Keith, “Keith, what should we do?” She asked. “You’re right, Princess. If it’s alien activity that isn’t recognizable, we need to check it out immediately. I don’t think we’ll need our Lions for this, not unless there’s a possibility that this alien, or aliens, is a threat.” Keith said. “What kind of threat could it be? Sendak’s dead, Haggar’s dead, the Galra are dead, and Lotor is dead. What else is left?” Lance asked, sounding as confused as Keith felt. Keith looked at him, then at Pidge, Hunk, and Allura. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s not a threat, but we should keep our guard up.” Keith said. 

  “Get the pods ready. We head out in 5.” He then said. Lance lightly grabbed his wrist, catching his attention as the others ran off. “You don’t think it could be an Amarite?” He asked. “It would make sense as to why the radar didn’t recognize the alien activity. But...I don’t think so. Shiro  _ would  _ recognize it. Queen Loucia would have contacted us beforehand to tell us that someone from Treyiv was coming here. They wouldn’t come here for no reason.” Keith said. “No one else from the Coalition has contacted either.” Lance said. Keith squeezed Lance’s hand, “I’m sure it’s nothing serious. Come on. Let’s go.” He said. They took off, heading out in the pods. “Where exactly near the Garrison did Shiro say the activity happened, Allura?” Keith called out. “Shiro said that the radius is quite big. To be specific, it was almost out of the radius. It’s moving in, from what he wrote.” Allura said. 

“Pidge, can you find a way to see what’s going on?” Keith said. 

“Already on it.” Pidge said. No more than a few seconds later, she spoke up again, “Got it. I can see it in all its unknown glory.” She said. She then muttered quietly, “Jesus. My indication servers are going haywire. Whatever this thing is, it’s strong. Insanely strong. I can’t get a clear sight on whoever-or whatever- it is. It seems to know that something is watching it.” She said. “We need to split up. That way we can get things done more quickly.” Lance said. Keith nodded in knowing, “You're right. You and me, we’ll go see what this thing is. The rest of you, get to the Garrison. If anything happens, we’ll contact you.” He said. The team agreed, and separated. “What do you think has that kind of power?” Keith asked. “I don’t know. But it just makes it sound more like a threat to me.” Lance’s voice was serious. It made Keith so proud of him. “You’re not wrong. Be ready for anything.” Keith said. 

   When they were close to the alien, they got out their pods. Keith unsheathed his Galra blade, looking at Lance. He had his red sniper, powering it up. “Whatever this thing is, we need to keep our guard up. We shouldn’t make any moves yet. Only if it moves first.” Lance said. “You think you could use the scope to try and see what it is? I know that Pidge couldn’t see from the radar, but maybe your map will work.” Keith said, coming to him. “I can try.” Lance said, nodding before bringing the scope up. Keith watched him look through the scope, frowning. He then shook his head, lowering his sniper. “Nothing. I don’t know how this thing’s doing this. This all just feels so off.” He said. Keith frowned, “It feels familiar too.” He muttered. “How?” Lance asked, looking at him as his bayard changed into his lance. “When we were facing Haggar, and my mother and I went to that planet that had the Marmora distress signal, I had the same feeling. It was really freaky, and cold. And here, it’s the same feeling.” Keith said. His grip on his sword tightened, “And on that planet…” He trailed off, his breath hitching as he realized what it was that was causing such a disturbance. 

And the reason why Keith felt very sensitive.

Quintessence. The air was radiating with Quintessence. “Keith? Keith. What is it? You know what it is.” Lance touched his shoulder. “One of the Komar. One is still alive.” Keith said. Lance’s eyes widened with both horror and shock. “That’s not-that’s not possible. All the Komar died along with Haggar.” He said. “I faced one of them on that planet, you know this. Macidus. This is giving me that same feeling. The air is radiating with Quintessence.” Keith said, rubbing his arm to show that his skin was literally prickling with the familiar response to being exposed to corrupted Quintessence. The same thing had happened with Lotor. Lance’s face pinched with worry, “That hasn’t happened since Lotor.” He said. He then came to him, “Does it hurt?” He asked. “No. I’m okay. You know how it works. Actual skin contact. It just feels highly hyper-sensitive. It feels like it’s crawling alive.” Keith said. 

  Lance reached out and lightly touched his arm, and Keith instantly reacted, letting out a sharp breath at how his skin brought on the familiar feeling of pins and needles. Lance instantly pulled away, “Sorry. Sorry.” He said. “It’s okay. I’m okay. It’s like when we had sensory overload. Just more...direct.” Keith said. “What can I do?” Lance asked, worried. “What  _ we  _ can do is fight that Komar. The Quintessence will fade on it’s own.” Keith said. Lance shook his head, “You can’t get any closer to that Komar. What if it gets worse?” He said. “It doesn’t work like that, Blue. Actual skin contact, remember?” Keith said. “You can’t! What if he tries to hit you? You’re the most highly sensitive to Quintessence, you don’t know what will happen if you’re hit with it corrupted! I won’t let the Komar hurt you like that!” Lance said. “They won’t hit me.” 

  Keith said. “They will! They can sense if someone’s sensitive to Quintessence, remember? Haggar knew it, you think they won’t? She trained them! You need to get out of here and get to the Garrison!” Lance said. “I’m not leaving! I’m not leaving  _ you, _ either!” Keith said. “I won’t be alone, the team’s coming. Keith, please, just listen to me and leave.” Lance said. “I am not going to let you face that evil creature! He could hurt you too, or do even worse!” Keith’s voice slightly shook. “You think he won’t do the same to you if you were there? You’ll be  _ overexposed, and you’ll die.  _ I can’t lose you! I  _ won’t _ lose you! Going in and fighting him is freaking  _ suicide, you stupid, Red idiot!” _ Lance said. “ _ Nothing is going to happen to me! I can take care of myself, and I will not sit back and watch you put yourself in danger! Especially the team! You know I can’t do that! You’re  _ _ my mate, _ _ you stupid, Blue idiot! I can’t lose you either!”  _ Keith said. 

“ _ And you’re  _ _ mine _ _!”  _ Lance said, clearly distressed. 

Keith took a deep breath, trying to calm down. “We don’t have time for this, Lance. I’m not going anywhere.” He said more lowly. He tried to move, but Lance blocked him. “No.” He said. Keith moved the other way, but Lance went in front of him, his eyes glittering. “I said  _ no. _ ” He said fiercely. “Let me through, Lance.” Keith said. “ _ No. I won’t let you. _ ” Lance said. “We fight together, don’t we? We always fight together. There is nothing different about this. I won’t let what Haggar did to you happen again with the Komar.” Keith said. But Lance stood firm, even though he was shaking. “Lance.  _ Lance. Blue, move.”  _ Keith’s voice shook again with a hint of desperation. “I don’t want you to get hurt. I don’t want to lose you.” Lance said, his voice shaking as well. “I don’t want you to get hurt, or to lose you either. Lance,  _ please. It’s you and me. The Sharpshooter and the Samurai, taking down enemies together.”  _ Keith pleaded. As he talked, Lance stepped closer to him, a pained look on his face. 

   “Please.  _ Please, Blue, please. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you. Please.”  _ Keith begged. “I wouldn’t know either. That’s why I  _ have _ to do this.” Lance said painfully. He reached for him, and Keith tried to back away, “No-“ He began in a plea, but Lance caught him, pulling him toward him. Keith struggled wildly as Lance hoisted him over his shoulder. Keith shrieked, and he heard his Galra knife slip from his hands. “ _ No!! Put me down!! Lance, put me down!! Let me go!! Let me go, let me go, let me go!!”  _ He screamed as he struggled, but Lance held an trembling, yet iron grip on him. “I-I can’t. I can’t. I-I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. But I won’t watch you get killed.” He said tremulously. “ _ Lance! I swear to God-! Let me go!!”  _ Keith screamed as tears welled up behind his eyes.  _ He wouldn’t let him go _ . Not until he put him down in Red’s cockpit. Lance set him down, but still kept that iron grip on him.

“ _ Lance. Blue. Blue, please. Just-let me go, please-don’t do this. Don’t do this. Don’t…”  _ Keith said, a pained whine escaping him.

Lance suddenly stepped closer and gently kissed him, cutting Keith off. The tears were already slipping from Keith’s eyes, and he grabbed onto him desperately, trying to keep him from pulling away. “ _ Please...please...don’t…”  _ He whispered against him, trembling. “I’m so sorry, Red.” Lance whispered brokenly. A locking sound was heard as Lance pulled away with an anguished noise. Keith tried to follow him, but was held back. He whirled around with wide eyes, seeing Lance had cuffed him to the control board. He tried to move, but couldn’t. He turned back to Lance, his breathing quickening. “No. Unlock me. Unlock me! Lance, please!” He said. Lance took a step back, crying. “I-I can’t…” He said. “Lance! Lance, please. Please, please, please! I’m begging you, please!  _ Please!”  _ Keith tugged against the cuff, even if it was digging into his skin. Lance took another step back, and Keith was truly, truly panicking out of pure terror for him.

   “Lance, don’t! Don’t, please! Don’t do this! Don’t do this to me,  _ don’t do this to me! Don’t do this to me, Lance, p-please! Please!!”  _ He was frantic, desperate. Lance was visibly, violently trembling, tears spilling down his cheeks like a waterfall. “I love you. I love you so much.” He whispered, his voice high-pitched with pain. He then tore away. “ _ Lance. No. No! Lance!!”  _ Keith cried in fear, but Lance was getting further and further away, and Keith’s heart was ripped apart. “LANCE!” He cried, and the doors closed.  **“NO!!”** He wailed as he broke down, collapsing to the floor. As pain consumed him, a whine came out of him, as well as a high-pitched, anguished cry that split the air. 

Lance couldn’t move. 

He cried even harder at the sound of Keith’s terrified and pained wails, digging the pain deeper into his heart. He was falling apart. He forced himself to get his feet moving, forced himself to get out of Red. He let out a tremulous whimper as he stumbled out of Red. And the further he got away from his mate, the more anguished and in pain he became. He could barely keep himself standing. A hand touched his shoulder, and he violently wrenched away. “Lance. Lance.” It was Hunk. The others must be there too. “Go.” Lance choked out. “What?” Hunk asked softly.  _ “Go!  _ I’m-right-behind you. Intercept-the-Komar.” Lance could barely speak from how much he was sobbing.

   In a flurry of movement, he was following them, flailing to get himself together. He picked up Keith’s Galra blade, keeping it safe. And there was the Komar, waiting for them. The moment Lance saw him, his pain was overtaken by anger. By rage. By protective instinct, by fury. By something much,  _ much _ more darker, dangerous, and terrifying.  _ Murderous. The Komar brought threat to Keith.  _ And just like that, he leapt forward, his team following him. “Brave, aren’t you?” The Komar hissed. 

He was dodging all their attacks without fail, not even bothering to attack them back.

“Where is the one I sense who is sensitive? Where is your Black Paladin?” The Komar asked. “You’re not getting anywhere near him!” Lance shouted, throwing his lance. It went right through the Komar. “He is hiding? How cowardly, like the half-breed he is.” The Komar said, knocking Lance down. Lance growled, “ _ He is not a coward!!”  _ He snarled, pushing himself up and rolling away from the Komar’s hit. He ran to his lance as the others continued to attack the Komar, but were thrown aside. “When I get my hands on your half-breed leader, you will not be able to imagine what I will do to him. I can sense he is close.  _ I will find him.”  _ The Komar chuckled. Lance felt dark rage consume him, and he leapt forward with a roar. “Why do you fight for him? He is impure. As impure as anything could get. Give him up already, human.” The Komar hissed.

   “ _I won’t let you lay a hand on him!!”_ Lance roared. “Lance, you cannot face him head on!” He heard Allura shout. To prove so, the Komar threw Lance back, his bayard slipping out of his grip. The Komar chuckled, before moving away. Toward where Keith was. Lance pushed himself up, and his eyes widened as he gasped. “NO!! **_DON’T YOU TOUCH MY MATE!!”_** He screamed in both terror and rage. Red clouded his vision. He picked up his bayard as he let out a vicious roar, raising it. His bayard suddenly changed into an entirely new form, one of a red and blue gunsword. It turned a white-hot blue at the blade, from the ice that was infused inside it, capable of freezing enemies over. So much, that they would combust from the powerful, raw pressure. And Lance leapt with a wild, ferocious cry, running that blade right through the Komar’s back, the blade slicing completely through. 

The Komar began to freeze over, and a high-pitch whine sounded as the gun powered up. 

Lance delivered a blast so powerful that it shattered the frozen Komar into dust. Into nothing. The team stared in awe at Lance’s new bayard, which he slowly lowered to his side, panting. “No one touches my mate.” He whispered darkly. The team came to him, “Lance, you have a new bayard form. That’s incredible.” Pidge said, snapping him out of his rage. He looked down at his bayard, blinking. “I guess I do.” He said. His breath then hitched, “Get to the Garrison. I have to get Keith.” He said.  _ Please forgive me. Please don’t be mad at me,  _ his mind pleaded. He was aware of someone touching his shoulder before he watched the team walk away. He turned around and walked toward where Red was, his heart pounding. He fiddled with the comms in his arm, unlocking the mechanism that he had used to lock Keith. He stopped in front of Red, who’s comfort and sympathy swept through him, as well as relief.

   Lance stepped inside him, and his heart broke at how he could still hear Keith sniffing. And then suddenly the tears are rising back to his eyes again as he entered the cockpit. Sure enough, there was Keith, on his knees, trembling as he cradled his free arm. Keith whipped his head, looking at Lance with that tear-stained face, his cheeks flushed. “ _Lance.”_ Keith cried softly, and got to his feet, running to Lance and tightly embracing him, sending Lance back a step as he wrapped his arms around Keith, breathing him in. _He’s okay. He’s okay._ _“God, what is wrong with you? Why are you so stupid? Why are you so stupid?”_ Keith whispered shakily. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Lance whispered. _“You’re my mate. My other wing. Don’t you understand what that means? Don’t you understand?”_ Keith asked. 

“I know. I know.” Lance said. 

Keith roughly pulled away and pushed him, “ _ I can’t live without you, I can’t! Don’t you know that! I am so terrified at the thought of losing you! Of a world without you! I won’t have that, Lance, I won’t have that!”  _ He cried, pushing him again. Lance’s breath hitched as he cried, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I was protecting you. I didn’t want him to hurt you.” He whispered. Keith let out a choked sob and pulled him back in, tightly embracing him again. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “Why are you saying sorry?” Lance asked as he choked out a small laugh. “I pushed you.” Keith whispered. “I deserve it.” Lance said. “I’m not even mad at you, you can’t say that!” Keith cried, but Lance could hear the breathy laugh in his trembling voice. Keith pulled away, framing his face, and Lance pressed into his touch. “Did he hurt you?” Keith asked. “No. No, I’m okay. But he threatened you. And I couldn’t let him. I couldn’t let him touch you. I  _ wouldn’t.” _ Lance said. He then reached out and cupped Keith’s face, brushing away his tears. Keith softly whimpered, desperately pressing into his touch for more. 

   “I’m sorry for locking you in. I didn’t want to. But I didn’t want you to get hurt. I would rather die.” Lance said softly. “You’re okay. That’s all that matters.” Keith whispered. He then pulled him in, desperately nuzzling him. “Just don’t do that again. You don’t know how scared I was.” He whispered. Lance nuzzled him back, feeling safe and calm. “You’re such an idiot. You’re such an idiot, you’re such an idiot. You’re such a  _ stupid _ idiot, you’re such a stupid idiot.” Keith said as he pressed kisses all over Lance’s face, making Lance laugh. The more Keith kissed his face, the less Lance could feel his distress and fear emanating from him. Keith was calmer, but his voice was still a bit wobbly. He then pulled away, and he shook his head, more soft than Lance had ever seen him. Keith reached out and gently ran his fingers through his hair, “But you’re also  _ my  _ stupid, Blue idiot.” He whispered softly. He then leaned in and gently kissed him.

Lance instantly returned the kiss, feeling much more right. 

“You’re my other wing too.” Lance mumbled between kisses, falling even harder in love with Keith. Keith laughed, pulling away. “Can we go back home now?” He asked softly. Lance smiled widely, and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, we can.” He giggled. “Lance…” Keith whispered. “Yeah?” Lance asked. “I love you. So quiznacking much.” Keith whispered. Lance softened, “I love you too, Keith.” He whispered back. A few minutes later, the two were with the team in the Castle, addressing the leaders of the Coalition. “All threat to the Voltron Coalition, and to the entire known galaxy, has been officially removed.” Keith said. “We can’t thank you enough for your alliance to us. We have more than enough confidence that our alliance will continue to stay just as strong in the future as it is now.” Lance spoke up, looking at Keith and smiling. “I believe this calls for a celebration, then, doesn’t it? I should think we all want to know something, though.” Ryner said with a smile on her face.

   “What will you do? With this break that you now have?” She then asked. Keith shared a look with Lance, and smiled softly at him. “Beyond celebrating, we’ll just…” He trailed off and gently took Lance’s hand, their fingers intertwining. “Live our lives.” He finished. Lance smiled at him, blushing. “Well, go on, then. We won’t need Voltron for a while. You deserve your break.” Ryner said amusingly. And then confetti was thrown everywhere. The team was cheering wildly. Keith pulled Lance to him, picking him up and spinning him around. Lance grabbed onto him, shrieking in delight. It was the most powerful, emotional moment ever for the team. Keith set him down, adrenalized and exhilarated. Lance laughed, pulling back. He then leaned in and affectionately kissed his cheek, bringing a soft smile from him as he blushed. “I think it’s time for a party!” Hunk called. As the team walked away, the two followed. Lance nudged Keith, “I say “Vol”, and you say “tron”! Vol!” He waited as he slung his arm around Keith’s shoulders, and Keith grinned widely. “Tron!” He said instantly. “Vol!” Lance said. “Tron!” Keith said. They continued with the chant as they walked down the hall. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance’s mother is valid. I loved writing this chapter. Also, Lance makes a mistake and gets himself hurt, but it’s okay because Keith is there to help him like the good mate and husband he is.

Keith became aware of fingers gently and slowly going up and down his back, making him slowly come to. He could sense Lance was somehow awake, even though they had both been incredibly exhausted when they got back to Cuba from partying all night with the team because of their victory. They had knocked out the moment they got into bed. Keith shifted, “Lance…?” He mumbled softly, and Lance instantly pulled away. “Sorry for waking you up, babe.” He said softly. “What...What are you doing?” Keith yawned, shifting his head. “I was just admiring your new marks.” Lance said, tracing his back again. “Hmm?” Keith frowned, waking up more. His skin suddenly felt very sensitive. 

  “Your Galra marks. I saw them when I woke up.” Lance said. Keith got even more confused and sat up, rubbing his eyes. “What are you talking about?” He asked. Lance looked just as confused, “You didn’t see them? Come look.” He said, taking his hand and pulling him up. He lead him to the vanity, “Look at it.” He said. Keith turned around, looking at his back. And sure enough, there were 2 new Galra marks curling from behind his shoulders and down his back, ending near the small of his back. “What the hell…” Keith murmured, confused. “I thought you would know.” Lance said. Keith shook his head, “I didn’t feel it. I must have gotten them at some point yesterday…” He said, turning around. He twitched when he felt Lance gently trace the marks again. Keith’s entire face heated up, and he suddenly felt very aware of himself. Lance instantly, knowingly pulled away, “Sorry. They must be incredibly sensitive, huh?” He said softly. 

“Yeah.” Keith said.

“Why do you think you got them all of a sudden and not earlier?” Lance asked. “I don’t know. I’m only part-Galra. Maybe it’s different for every Galra.” He said. “They’re...they’re really beautiful.” Lance said softly, and Keith could see him blushing in the mirror. Keith somehow turned an even darker shade of crimson, feeling extremely shy of his marks. More so because his mate was complimenting them. “T...thank you.” He stuttered softly, his ears burning as he ducked his head. And then he felt the most gentlest kiss on one of the marks. “They’re as beautiful as the scars on your shoulder and face.” Lance murmured, pulling away. Keith nervously scratched the back of his neck, flustered. “I’m sorry. I can’t help myself.” Lance said. “You’re making me feel extremely aware of my marks.” Keith whispered. 

   Lance stepped closer, wrapping his arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder. Keith shifted, getting increasingly flustered. “Don’t be shy. I already love them.” Lance said, kissing the scar on his shoulder. He was then pulling away, knowing to be careful like he had been with the scar on Keith’s face. Keith crossed his arms, ducking his head again out of pure shyness. His skin was tingling. He then felt another kiss on the back of his head, catching his attention. “Sorry for waking you up. I thought you already knew about the marks.” Lance said softly. “It’s okay. I was wondering why my skin felt so sensitive. It’s not like yesterday with the Komar.” Keith said quietly. 

“Of course that would be different.” Lance said. 

He then sighed, “Come on. Let’s go back to sleep.” He said, taking his hand and leading him back to the bed. Keith put his shirt back on. As he wrapped his arms around Lance, putting his head in his chest, he could sense that Lance was being very careful, wrapping his arm around his shoulders, just above his marks. “Is that okay?” Lance asked softly. Keith hummed, “It’s more than okay. Don’t be ridiculous.” He mumbled before closing his eyes. He suddenly felt Lance gently scratching the back of his head, and the familiar motion drew a soft, quiet purr out of him as he fell asleep. 

   As expected, the two slept in all day from how exhausted they were. No one really knew they were there until the door opened late in the afternoon, and Veronica came through with the mindset of looking for something, only to do a double take in surprise when her eyes instantly landed on the two, sleeping peacefully against each other. She blinked, coming to the assumption that they had come back late at night. She then smiled amusingly.  _ Poor things.  _ She backed out, silently closing the door behind her. She walked back downstairs, still smiling. “What’s got you smiling, dear?” Her mother asked curiously, in the kitchen. Veronica hoisted herself onto the table, “Lance and Keith are here.” She said. Her mother’s eyes widened in surprise, “They are? When did they come here?” She asked. “Really late, I think. They  _ were  _ celebrating their victory.” Veronica said. 

Her mother made to move, but Veronica held out her hand. 

“They’re sleeping, mom. They must be so exhausted if they came here really late. Let them sleep.” She said. Her mother nodded in understanding. Veronica’s smile became wider, “You should have seen them, though. They looked adorable, all snuggled against each other. In general, they’re just so adorable.” She said. Her mother smiled, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Lance be so soft and gentle, even with Nadia and Sylvio. He’s extremely fond and affectionate with Keith.” She said. “He is. Man, he is so gone.” Veronica said. “But Ronnie, he’s right here.” Her mother said, confused. Veronica giggled, “That’s not what I mean, mom. I mean exactly what you said. That’s what “gone” means.” She said. “Ah.” Her mother said. “I didn’t realize they were soulmates until Lance told me himself. It’s why they have that paint on their cheeks, to represent the other’s colours. That sounds so powerful.” Veronica said. 

  “It does.” Her mother agreed. Veronica got off the table, still smiling. Seeing her brother so in love and happy made  _ her  _ happy. The next morning, Keith slowly came to first. He shifted slightly, nuzzling into the crook of Lance’s neck as he slowly slung his arm around Lance’s waist. He felt Lance’s hand drift up the back of his head, and was jolted awake when Lance’s fingers accidentally caught onto a tangle in his hair, unknowingly tugging at it. Keith flinched as he hissed, “Oww, Lance…” the sleepy whine was pulled from him as he took Lance’s hand from his hair. Lance instantly had woken up in alarm from the distressed noise, and Keith heard him hiss softly in sympathy. “Sorry, sweetheart. I didn’t know.” He said softly, rubbing the back of his head. Keith made a soft noise of forgiveness in response, nuzzling into him again. The slight pain was gone when Lance ran his fingers through his hair again, gently untangling the knot he had caught. “Sorry.” Lance mumbled again, and Keith felt a soft kiss on his head. “I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?” He asked softly. “M’fine. It’s okay.” Keith mumbled. 

  He felt Lance start to gently scratch at the back of his head, and he instantly eased against him, letting out a soft purr of appreciation as he slowly fell into a heavy doze. He heard Lance begin to softly hum, and instantly his attention was brought back, waking him up a bit as his ears perked. He could feel the low rumble in Lance’s chest, and it made him think of how it was exactly like when he laughed, especially after just waking up. The familiar feeling was soothing, and it made Keith feel warm inside. After a few seconds, Lance stopped, and Keith felt another kiss on his head. “Sleep well?” Lance whispered. Keith hummed in response, curling into him more. He felt another rumble, sounding more soft. He could sense Lance’s amusement and affection from it. “That’s good.” Lance said softly. 

And then he felt Lance’s hand drift from his hair to his back, very carefully and gently running his fingers up and down. His marks instantly tingled at the touch.

“Is it okay if I do this?” Lance asked softly. Keith nodded, “Mhmm. I’d say if it wasn’t. It, uh…” He trailed off, relaxing. “It actually...feels nice.” He mumbled drowsily. He then yawned before nuzzling into his neck, breathing in his scent, lulling him under a light doze again. He was aware of Lance continuing to rub his back for a few seconds before pulling away, coming back to his head. And then he was gently scratching at his scalp. Keith instantly reacted, pressing for more as he softly purred. “Keith. Babe, wake up.” He heard Lance whisper. Keith softly whined, “I’m still tired, Blue.” He mumbled. “C’mon. We need to get our stuff from the Castle, and your shack. I also have something to show you that I’ve been wanting to show you.” Lance coaxed. Keith frowned, lifting his head, looking at him. “Show me what?” He asked curiously. 

     “You’ll see. Come on.” Lance teased. Keith sighed, “Fine.” He said, reluctantly pulling away and sitting up. He ran his fingers through his hair as Lance sat up. He then leaned in and kissed his forehead, “I’m sorry.” He said. Keith dropped his head on his shoulder, “We could’ve gone later on.” He mumbled. Lance softly chuckled, letting out a sympathetic noise before kissing his head. “M’sorry, sweetheart.” He said again, softly. “Hey.” He then said. “Mmm.” Keith hummed in response. “Let me tie up your hair?” Lance asked. Keith nodded and pulled away, turning around. “You want me to pull back your bangs too? Get them out of your face?” Lance asked. “No, leave them. It’s fine.” Keith said. He could feel Lance running his fingers through his hair, smoothing it down. “You said that there would be some stuff to get from my shack, but I don’t really think so. I should tear down that board I have, though.” Keith spoke up.

“Are you sure? I thought there was.” Lance said.

“I mean, it wouldn’t hurt to do one last check, but there’s nothing there.” Keith said. Lance hummed thoughtfully. Keith was aware of how gently and carefully Lance was working through his hair, pulling it back. “Don’t make it too high.” Keith said quietly. Lance hummed in response. “Jesus, Keith, I can never get over how soft your hair is.” He then said. Keith slightly smiled, blushing. Lance then pulled away, “There.” He said. Keith turned to face him, and Lance smiled at him softly. “You look really adorable. And handsome.” He said, reaching out and gently brushing his cheek with his thumb. Keith turned redder, “T-thank you.” He stuttered softly, slightly ducking his head. Lance leaned in and lightly kissed his cheek, “C’mon. We gotta get going.” He said softly as he pulled back, getting off the bed. He held out his hand, and Keith took it, getting to his feet. 

    They walked out of Lance’s room, heading downstairs. “Lance, Keith!” Veronica’s voice made them stop, seeing her walk toward them. “Leaving so soon? You didn’t even say hello when you came in last night.” She said amusingly, crossing her arms. “We came in really late. Plus, we’ve got stuff to bring here.” Lance said. “Oh, really? You guys are officially staying here?” Veronica asked. “Sometimes we’ll have to go back for our duty, but yeah. Look, we gotta get going. We’ll be back by the afternoon.” Lance said before walking away, pulling Keith with him. “Bye boys.” Veronica called after them. “See ya, Ronnie.” Lance called back, and Keith slightly waved at her. As they walked out, Lance slung his arm around Keith’s shoulders. “I have a feeling she knew we came here in the dead of the night.” He said. “How do you know?” Keith asked. “She makes it so obvious when she knows something. She clearly states it. Maybe not exactly at night, but she must’ve come into my room sometime yesterday.” Lance said. 

“She’s like a fan girl. It’s kinda funny.” Keith said amusingly.

“Oh my god, that’s exactly what she is. She thinks we’re the most cutest couple she’s ever seen or will ever know. She’s not wrong, we are, but I get the feeling she talks about us at the Garrison to her friends.” Lance said with a laugh. Keith laughed, wrapping an arm around Lance’s waist. They finally reached the Castle after a while. “Okay, before we do anything, I need to show you what I wanted to show you. Come.” Lance said, leading him down the halls and into the training deck. “I don’t understand. What do you want to show me in the training deck?” Keith asked, very confused and curious. “You’ll see. Go sit.” Lance said, and he had a smile on his face that Keith couldn’t place. But Keith went to sit down anyway, crossing his arms. “Begin training sequence!” Lance shouted as his bayard materialized, taking the form of his blue blaster. The Gladiator dropped down, and he shot at it a few times before the Gladiator disappeared.

   Lance looked at Keith and smirked, “How was that?” He called to him. “Impressive. If I knew what you were trying to do.” Keith said. “Just wait for it.” Lance said, and his bayard changed into his red sniper. “Increase training to level 3!” Lance called. The Gladiator shot down, and Lance backed up, bringing the sniper to shoulder level. This time, it took more than a few shots to bring the Gladiator down. Lance looked at Keith again, who smiled. Whatever Lance was trying to do, he had his attention. Lance changed his bayard form again, this time to his Altean broadsword. “Increase training to level 5!” He called. He brought the Gladiator down with one deadly strike to the chest. “You watching, Samurai?” Lance called to Keith. “Every move.” Keith said, nodding. Lance’s bayard took on his lance. Keith inwardly assumed he’d shift it into a javelin within the same level. Which is exactly what he did. 

Lance let out a breath, gasping. 

Keith didn’t realize he’d stood up, crossing his arms. Lance turned to him again, his blue eyes glittering. “Ready?” He asked. “I hope.” Keith said. Lance grinned, “All right. Increase training to level 9!” He called without looking away at Keith. Keith’s eyes widened, “Whoa, Lance, that’s a bit too high.” He said, worried. “I got this, Keith. Just watch.” Lance said assuringly before turning around. The Gladiator dropped, and ran at Lance. Keith watched in awe as his bayard changed into an entirely new form. A red and blue gunsword, with a white-hot blue blade. Keith’s breath hitched, and his jaw dropped open as he watched Lance deflect the Gladiator with the blade, slightly struggling. He leapt in alarm when Lance was sent flying across the deck. “Lance!” He shouted. “I’m fine, I’m fine!” Lance shouted back, quickly getting up and running at the Gladiator. Keith was suddenly hit with the feeling that something was going to go wrong.

  He watched as Lance did the move that he taught him, finally able to bring down the Gladiator. The sequence ended as Lance collapsed, gasping heavily. He then suddenly let out a strained whine full of pain, his face twisted, and Keith’s entire body went cold, his breath rushing out of him as his eyes widened. “Lance?” He ran to him, kneeling beside him. “What happened? What’s wrong?” He asked, worried and frantic. Lance let out a sharp breath, “I did the move wrong. I landed wrong.” He said. Keith instantly looked at his ankle, which Lance was clutching. “Is it sprained or broken?” Keith asked, trying to keep calm. “I-I don’t know. I felt the bones shift. I-I think it’s broken.” Lance said. Keith slowly reached out, and the moment his fingers touched his ankle, Lance flinched, letting out a high-pitched cry. Keith instantly pulled away, gasping. 

“I’m so sorry, I-I didn’t-I-“ He stuttered, on the verge of panicking in response to his mate’s distress as he held his hand, keeping it to himself.

“Yep. That’s broken.” Lance said shakily, hissing. “Are you okay?” Keith asked. “Peachy.” Lance breathed. Keith took a deep breath, “Come on. Let me set it.” He said, going closer to him and picking him up as he stood. He walked out of the training deck, carrying him. He set him down on the bed in the infirmary, frowning at his ankle. He then looked at Lance, who wouldn’t look back at him. His face was dark red. “Hey. Look at me.” Keith said, trying to look at him. But Lance ducked his head, shaking it. “Lance, what’s wrong?” Keith asked. “I made a complete fool of myself, that’s what.” He heard Lance mutter. Keith softened in realization.  _ Lance was embarrassed.  _ “Hey...it’s okay. Things like this happen all the time. It’s not your fault.” Keith said gently. “That’s not all of it.” Lance muttered.

   Keith reached out and ran his fingers through his hair, “Why don’t you look at me and tell me the other part?” He asked. Lance made a noise, “I feel too embarrassed.” He muttered. Keith wrapped his arm under and around Lance’s face, pulling his face to him and gently kissing his cheek. “It’s okay. Tell me when you’re ready. Just keep talking me, though, okay?” He said softly. Lance nodded, and Keith pulled away, getting the stuff he needed ready. “You have a new bayard form. That’s incredible.” Keith said. “Yeah. I, uh...I got it in our fight with the Komar. He threatened you, and I lost it. I-I wanted to show you it, but then we were celebrating, and we got back home really late.” Lance said. Keith reached out and touched Lance’s ankle, and Lance instantly let out a small cry, flinching. “Keep talking to me.” Keith said calmly. Lance turned to him, burying his face into his chest as he grabbed onto his shirt. 

Keith could see he was breathing quickly, and reached with his other hand, touching his back in comfort. 

“Easy, Blue. Calm down. I’ve got you.” He said gently, rubbing his back. “It  _ hurts.”  _ Lance whined. “I know, I know. Just keep talking to me. Focus on me.” Keith soothed. Lance let out a breath. “I wanted to impress you. With my new-my new bayard, and the move you taught me, it would’ve-it would’ve been perfect.” He said after a second. “But I knew I did it wrong from the start. I knew I was going to land wrong, and I was-I was trying to fix myself. And I-I couldn’t.” He said. He then buried his head more, “I’m sorry.” He said quietly. “Why are you saying sorry? What are you sorry for?” Keith asked, stopping for a second. “I did it wrong. I’m such an idiot. I ended up hurting myself.” Lance said.

   “Lance...you didn’t do it wrong at all. You were amazing. You don’t need to impress me; I more than know your incredible skills. You never have to impress me, not when I already know how amazing you are. You’re not only my right-hand, you’re also my co-leader. You lead Voltron with me. It’s okay if you hurt yourself, it happens. I did the same thing when I was learning that move.” Keith said gently. He then finally got Lance to look at him, “I think the world of you. You know that you’re more than amazing with your abilities...Multi-shooter.” He said more softly. Lance’s breath hitched, “It’s been a long while since you called me that.” He whispered. Keith smiled and leaned in, kissing his forehead. “Thank you.” Lance whispered as he pulled away. “Anything for you, sweetheart.” Keith said.

He then took a deep breath. 

“Okay. Listen to me. I’m going to set your ankle now, okay? It’s going to hurt, but just for a second. I want you to grab onto me as tight as you can. I need you to be ready. Can you do that for me?” He said. Lance paled, but he nodded, his grip on him tightening. “On 3, okay?” Keith said. Lance nodded, burying his face into his chest again. “1. 2.” Keith began, but then Lance flinched. “Wait, Wait! Just-give me a second, please.” He cried out. “Lance. Lance, it’s just going to be a second, I swear. Just one second, okay? Don’t panic. I’ve got you, okay? I promise, babe, I promise it’ll be gone in the blink of an eye, okay? Do you trust me?” Keith coaxed. Lance nodded sharply, “Just-just do it.” He said. “Okay. 1. 2-“ Keith cut off, and set his ankle. Lance let out a loud, high-pitched screech of pain, and Keith’s heart tore at the sound. He held onto him, rubbing his back.

  “There we go. There. It’s done. That’s it.” He soothed softly. Lance gasped as he trembled, “ _ Quiznack.”  _ He choked out. Keith wrapped up his foot to protect it, “See? You’ll be in less pain now.” He said before pulling away. Lance slowly pulled back, and Keith made a sympathetic noise at the tears in his eyes. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart, I didn’t mean to hurt you like that. But if I had left it, it would have been worse.” Keith said, cupping his face. “It’s-fine.” Lance said, his voice still high-pitched, rubbing his eyes. “We’ll have to stay here. No moving around anything for you, not until your ankle heals. Which means you have to stay in bed for 6 weeks.” Keith said. “6 weeks?! Are you kidding me? No way!” Lance said. “Lance, you have to. That’s how long it takes to heal.” Keith said. “This wasn’t supposed to happen, Keith. We were supposed to be getting our stuff so we could…” Lance began, but Keith sat on the edge of the bed, reaching for him and embracing him. “Shh...it’s okay. Home can wait for a little longer. You’re more important.” He said gently.

“It’s just a broken ankle.” Lance muttered.

“You’re still more important.” Keith said. Lance relaxed after a second, wrapping his arms around him as he buried his head into his shoulder. “This sucks.” He muttered. Keith slightly smiled, kissing his head. “Ah! Boys! What are you doing here?” At the sound of Coran’s voice, they both pulled away to see the engineer walking inside, genuinely surprised. “Hey Coran. What are  _ you  _ doing here?” Keith said. “I was just doing a check-up on the Castle. It feels odd to be in here after being gone for so long.” Coran said. His eyes then widened when he caught something, “Lance, my boy, what happened to your foot?” He asked in concern. Lance turned red, “Well…” he trailed off, and Keith cut in. “He broke his ankle. I was just telling him that he’s gonna have to stay in bed for 6 weeks.” Keith said. “6  _ movements?  _ Oh no, my boy, I’m afraid you’ve got it wrong.” Coran said.

   Keith turned more to him, raising a brow in confusion. “No? On Earth, that’s...how it works when broken ankles need to heal.” He said slowly. “On your Earth, yes. But I actually know of something that can speed up the process. He would be good in a few hours.” Coran said, twirling his moustache. Keith blinked, “Wait, what? Really?” He asked, surprised. “Yes! Allow me a second to find it.” Coran said before going off. “Lance, did you hear that? Looks like you won’t be stuck here for 6 weeks after all.” Keith said, turning back to him. Lance dropped his head on his shoulder, “Jesus. Imagine. I can never stay still.” He said. Keith chuckled, running his fingers through his hair, “Sorry for freaking you out.” He said. “You didn’t know. It’s fine.” Lance said. 

“Here we go!” Coran came back in, holding a suspicious looking white and blue cylinder. “That kinda look like the thing that holds scaultrite.” Lance muttered into Keith’s ear, making him smile. 

“What is it, Coran?” He then asked, going to him. “Old Altean medicine. It used to be made from the beautiful juniberries that adorned Altea. It’s like your sun protector.” Coran said. “You mean sunscreen?” Keith asked. “I suppose that’s it. You just have to put it on once, and the medicine will do its work.” Coran said. Keith nodded, smiling. “Thanks, Coran.” He said. “You’re very welcome. It was good to see you boys again.” Coran said warmly before walking away. Keith turned to Lance, “All right. Let’s try this out, yeah?” He said. He put some of the medicine on Lance’s ankle, “How does that feel?” He asked. Lance slightly rolled his ankle, “Oh. Oh wow. That’s actually really nice.” He said. “Look at that. Much better than it was a few minutes ago.” Keith said. “Yeah.” Lance said. Keith took his hand, “All right. You wanna try to walk?” He asked. Lance nodded, shifting toward the edge of the bed. “Careful, okay?” Keith said. 

  Lance slowly stood, letting go of Keith. “Are you sure?” Keith asked. “Yeah. I’m good.” Lance said. He set his left foot on the ground, rolling it. “Wow. It’s like the pain was never there to begin with.” He marveled. He then took a few steps to test it out. “Wow. Keith, do you see this?” He said. “I’m looking.” Keith said, nodding. Lance turned to him, and smiled. “I’m gonna run to you.” He said. “Wait-Wait no~” Keith said, but Lance was already running, and Keith reacted too late. He cried out in surprise as they fell to the floor. Lance had him pinned down, smiling widely at him. “Keith. Keith, I can run.” He said. “Jesus. Yeah. You just took me down.” Keith breathed out. Lance laughed, “Sorry. I had to see, you know.” He said. “Right.” Keith said, but he was smiling. He then leaned up and gently nuzzled him, a soft purr rumbling from inside him. “I’m glad you’re back on your feet again.” He murmured softly.

Lance instantly nuzzled him back, “Thank you for that.” He said softly. 

Keith’s purring grew louder, “You’re welcome.” He whispered. Lance pulled away after a second, “Sorry for running at you.” He said. “I was mainly concerned because I didn’t want you to run so quickly after I put the medicine on your ankle. It’s okay.” Keith said. Lance pulled back and took his hand, and they both got to their feet. “You ready to get our stuff?” He asked. Keith nodded, “Let’s get to it.” He said. “Ooh, we can use Black or Red to help us.” Lance said as they walked out of the infirmary. “Good idea.” Keith said. So they got started, putting their stuff in boxes. It took them less than an hour, finally putting their stuff in Black. “Are you sure you want me to go ahead to the shack? You’ve still got some boxes to put in Black.” Keith said, stretching his arms. “I got it, don’t worry. It’s only a few more boxes. Plus, I’ve got my amazing strength to help me.” Lance said, grinning at him. 

   Keith smiled in amusement, “Okay, well take your time. I don’t want you hurting your back or pulling a muscle. I’ll see you in a bit.” He said, turning around and walking away. “See ya, babe. Be careful out there.” Lance said. Keith looked back at him and smiled, “No reason to be. But you be careful too.” He said, winking at him. Lance smiled, laughing as he blushed. Keith laughed, turning his head back. He headed out of the Castle, and a familiar sound caught his attention. His eyes widened as he gasped, and he turned his head to see Blue walking along beside him. “Blue! Hey boy! Oh, I’ve missed you!” He said happily, kneeling down and scratching his chin. Blue nudged him in response. “Look at you! You’re so strong! Shiro’s been taking good care of you at the Garrison, hasn’t he? Of course he has! I swore I’d hurt him if he didn’t.” Keith said. Blue made a noise, and Keith smiled, “I know, I know it’s been so long. C’mon, Blue. You, me, and Lance, we’ll live the rest of our lives in Cuba, in a house of our own. How does that sound?” He said. 

Blue perked his ears in interest, and Keith laughed. 

“I’m guessing that’s a yes. Come on.” He said as he stood up, ruffling Blue’s fur before walking ahead. Blue followed. It took him around 3 minutes to get to his shack, entering inside. “It’s sad I won’t be in this shack anymore.” Keith said, sadness stirring inside him. This shack has been connected to his old house. One he didn’t remember except from his time with his mother in the quantum abyss. He sighed, his eyes landing on the board he created a long time ago. His sadness was replaced by nostalgia. “Memories.” He said softly. It was still fresh in his mind, bringing Shiro to the shack along with Lance and the others, showing them the board that lead them to the discovery of the Blue lion. Keith felt a smile curl on his mouth, mostly remembering Lance back when he didn’t exactly know him.  _ God, he had been so cute.  _ Now, he was still cute, except even more so. 

  He was about to get to work on tearing down the papers and thumbtacks when he heard the door creak. Blue barked, and Keith whirled around, only to see Lance get tackled by his space wolf. Lance loudly shrieked, “Blue! Holy Quiznack!” Keith stepped forward, “Off, Blue!” He said. Blue whined, and brushed Lance’s face in apology before getting off. Keith leaned over Lance, crossing his arms. “You all right?” He asked. “Is it me, or has he gotten even bigger?” Lance asked. Keith reached out a hand, and Lance took it, getting to his feet. “He was being well taken care of, that’s for sure.” Keith said. 

He then bit his bottom lip, “He can come home with us, right?” He asked. 

Lance blinked at him, and then laughed. “Of course he can! I love Blue!” He said. Keith nodded, “Right. I-I knew that.” Keith said before turning around, going back to the board. Lance’s arms came around his waist, and he rested his chin on his shoulder as he gently leaned against his back. Keith’s new marks tingled at the touch. “What are you going to do with the board?” Lance asked. “I was gonna take it down. I don’t really need these anymore. Plus, this was the old me. I’m a different person now.” Keith said. He was aware of Lance lazily playing with the loose hairs that had fallen out of his ponytail. “Can you believe everything basically began here?” He suddenly asked softly. “Yeah. And it’s still just beginning.” Keith said. He then turned his head to Lance and smiled softly at him. Lance smiled back as he lifted his head. “Yeah.” He said softly. He then leaned in and sweetly kissed his cheek. “Our beginning.” His voice dropped even more. Keith’s smile grew as he blushed. “Yeah.” He whispered. 

  He then leaned in and gently bumped his nose against Lance’s in affection. “Help me tear these down?” He asked softly. Lance’s smile widened, “Gladly.” He said, pulling away as they stepped closer to the board, tearing down the paper. They sort of fooled around while doing so, crumpling the papers into balls and seeing who could throw them the farthest into the trash can. Lance scored an impressive shot from outside the shack, whooping when it got in. “No rim! That’s 10 extra points. Beat that, Samurai!” He said. Keith chuckled, “Good job, Sharpshooter.” He said fondly. Around a few minutes later, the two were cuddling on the couch, tired out. Lance yawned, nuzzling into Keith’s neck. Keith ran his fingers through his curly locks as he softly purred in content and happiness, closing his eyes. “We can’t sleep for too long.” He mumbled softly. When Lance didn’t respond, he opened his eyes, only to see that Lance was already asleep, his breaths easing. He softened and kissed his head, “Sweet dreams, Blue. I love you.” He whispered before closing his eyes again. He then fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith? Having new Galra marks? Validdddd


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft. This is tooth-rotting fluff.

It was around a while later that Keith woke up. He shifted, his arms drifting a bit up Lance’s back, tightening before loosening. He let out a soft sigh, “Lance…” He whispered softly as he ran his fingers up and down his back. Lance stirred, nuzzling into him more. Keith yawned, waking up more. “Lance. Hey…” He whispered, gently running his fingers through his hair. Lance made a soft, adorable noise, stirring again. “Hey...sweetheart...wake up.” Keith coaxed very softly, craning his neck and gently kissing his forehead. “Mm...go back to sleep, Red…” Lance sleepily mumbled. “I’d love to, but we still have boxes of our stuff to get home.” Keith softly murmured. He then kissed his forehead, “C’mon, babe.” He coaxed. Lance softly whined, “ _ Babe, I’m tired _ …” he mumbled in protest.

   Keith made a very soft, sympathetic noise, kissing his forehead again. “I know, I know. C’mon. We can sleep more when we finished.” He soothed gently. He watched Lance open his eyes, lifting his head. “Promise?” He asked, pouting. “Promise.” Keith said, nodding. Lance pulled away, sitting up. Keith sat up, pulling his hair back from his face before leaning to Lance and kissing his cheek. “M’sorry.” He whispered. “Mmm.” Lance hummed in response as he rubbed his eyes, yawning. Keith reached out and ran his fingers through his curly, wild hair, smoothing it down. Lance pressed into his touch with a soft sigh, wanting more. “How long were we asleep, anyway?” He asked softly. Keith glanced out the window. It was still light. “Maybe...20 minutes.” He guessed. Lance let out a more more louder, breathy sigh, leaning forward and plopping his head onto Keith’s shoulder. 

Keith gently rubbed his back

“You’re so adorable.” He murmured fondly. “Stop that.” Lance’s voice was muffled, but he could hear the protest in it. He chuckled, and Lance pulled away, pouting at him as his cheeks turned red. Keith then reached out and brushed his thumb over his chin, and Lance instantly softened, smiling. “All right, all right, you’ve got me up.” He said, leaning in and kissing his scar. They stood and got out of the shack, Blue following them, finally heading back to Cuba in Black. Keith could literally feel Lance’s excitement emanating from him as they got the boxes into Lance’s room temporarily, which showed in how much he was talking and more pent-up with energy, making him bounce. Keith loved it a lot, and thought it was absolutely adorable. He was happily listening to Lance’s stories about his childhood, providing responses and teases as he listened, and giving lingering, affectionate touches. They had fun, just enjoying talking to each other and being in each other’s presence as they carried in boxes. 

   The wide, but soft smile never got off either of their mouths. “-Veronica once told me to take the stars off my door when I got older, but I wouldn’t. I’ve had them up since I was 7. They’re basically a part of me.” Lance was still bouncing with pent-up energy as they carried the last box in. “It’s cute. When you first brought me here, that’s how I knew it was your room.” Keith teased. Lance flushed, “You should have seen it before. I used to have stars on my ceiling too. I got  _ those  _ taken off ‘cause I couldn’t see them in the night. The galaxy painting’s way better.” He said. Keith chuckled fondly. Lance looked around, “Oh, we finished?” He asked, as if he just realized. Keith looked around himself, and nodded, “Yeah. Feels like we did it so fast.” He said. “Oh wow. I was talking so much, I didn’t even realize. You know I ramble a lot when I’m excited.” Lance said sheepishly.

“It was absolutely adorable. I had a lot of fun with you.” Keith said, smiling. 

Lance flushed, smiling back. “I had fun with you too.” He said, taking his hand, making their fingers intertwine. “Do you have any idea how happy I am right now?” He then asked softly. “I can guess.” Keith said. Lance took his other hand, “Do you have any idea how happy I am that you’re now going to be living here with me?” He asked. Keith softly laughed, “I can guess.” He said, dropping his voice to match Lance’s. Lance stepped closer, “Do you have any idea how happy you make me?” He asked even more softly. Keith blushed as his heart flipped, “As happy as you make me?” He asked. Lance stepped even closer, leaning in and planting a kiss on his cheek, making Keith smile. He planted another kiss on his scar, and Keith let out a soft giggle, warmth spreading inside him. 

    Lance began to plant more kisses all over his face, and Keith instantly bursted into uncontrollable laughter, his cheeks burning. “Stop! Stop, that tickles!! Stop!” He giggled, trying to duck away. Lance laughed, continuing to attack his face with kisses. “Lance-Blue- _ ahahaha!- _ s-stop-don’t- _ babe-“ _ He nearly shrieked with laughter when Lance attacked his scar. They both fell back on the bed, Lance pinning Keith down. He finally pulled away after a few seconds, hovering close to him. Keith let out a sharp breath, gasping as his laughter slowly faltered. “Jesus…” He giggled breathlessly, his face burning like a fire. He reached out and brushed his fingers over Lance’s cheek, smiling so widely it hurt. But in a good way. “Do you have any idea what you mean to me?” He asked. Lance’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, “I can guess.” He said softly. “Do you have any idea how much I love you?” Keith asked as softly, fondly. Lance blushed, “I can guess.” He whispered. Keith pulled him down and affectionately kissed him, “God, I love you so much…” he mumbled against him, drowning in the consuming adoration he had for him. 

Lance couldn’t return the kiss, as he was laughing, having to pull away with a dark blush. They rested their foreheads together, breathing together. 

“I love you too, Red. So much.” Lance whispered, and began to affectionately nuzzle him. Keith loudly, lovingly purred, nuzzling him back. After a few seconds, Lance pulled away, and Keith couldn’t help the protest that came out of him, stilling his purring. “ _ Hey…”  _ he softly whined, pouting at the loss of contact. Lance chuckled, “Sorry, babe. But I have something I want you to see before we get into looking for houses.” He teased. “What?” Keith asked. Lance’s smile widened, “You’ll see. C’mon, sweetheart. For me?  _ Please?”  _ He said, his voice softening as he gave him big, pleading puppy eyes. 

  Keith groaned as he laughed, rubbing his forehead before reaching up and poking Lance’s cheek. “ _ Why?? Why are you- _ **_so quiznacking cute-_ ** _ you aren’t allowed to look like that _ **_it’s illegal, Lance-_ ** _ Jesus Christ-I can’t take that, I’m too weak-why-why are you-so-freaking-adorable-“  _ He laughed as he continued to poke his cheek. Lance giggled, blushing, pulling his hand away and kissing it. “‘Cause you can’t resist me. You love me too much.” He said. Keith softened, “Yeah. I do.” He said. Lance pulled back, and they both got to their feet. “Prepare yourself.” Lance said, holding his hand out. Keith took it, and Lance lead him out of his room, downstairs and out of the house. They headed into the city, and Keith noticed there was something going on. The streets were crowded, and there was confetti being thrown everywhere as people walked through, cheering. “What’s happening?” Keith asked curiously, looking at Lance. 

“There’s one thing I’ve been wanting to do with you  most of all, but I never got to until now. Every few days or so, there’s this festival that happens. The people sing and dance all day and night, even well after the Sun sets. I like to call it the Love Festival, ‘cause I see a lot of couples dancing together more further into the city. I remember when I was younger…” Lance said, and stepped ahead, twining their fingers together as he pulled him into the moving crowd. 

Keith’s breath hitched, and his heart flipped. “My mother brought my siblings and I here all the time, promising us that one day, we’d get to do it with someone special. I’ve been wanting to do it for so long, to dance and sing with someone under the stars.” Lance continued. He then looked back at Keith and smiled, his blue eyes glittering. Keith’s heart sped up. “And now I can.” Lance said. He then drew back to match Keith’s pace, smiling sweetly as he blushed. Keith blushed just as darkly, a shy smile curving his mouth as they walked. Lance leaned in and affectionately kissed his cheek, “I give everything, and myself to you. You are my past, my present, and my future. My other wing.” He whispered softly. 

   Keith turned an even darker red, growing even shyer as Lance pulled back, their hold tightening. “And I give my victory to you.” Keith said softly. Lance turned crimson as he let out a nervous giggle, “W-wow. You-Gosh, babe. Why don’t you just say what that really means?” He stuttered. It was only something between mates. Something they knew from their time on Treyiv. “Okay. I give my  _ heart  _ to you. Is that better?” Keith said. Lance nervously giggled again, his ears matching the same color as his face. “Y-yeah.” He stuttered. He then let go of his hand and instead wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him closer. “And I give  _ my heart  _ to  _ you.”  _ He said softly. Keith thought he was going to explode. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around Lance’s shoulders in reciprocation to his touch, pulling him in and gently kissing his cheek. Lance let out an extremely soft, shy laugh.

They continued to walk together, pressed against each other. 

They got to the centre of where the festival was happening, hearing soft, slow music playing, and people dancing. Keith felt Lance’s hand squeeze his own, making him look at him. “Dance with me?” He asked softly, his blue eyes glittering. Keith’s heart leapt into his throat. “Of course.” He said as softly. Lance faced him, pulling him a bit further into the centre. Keith reached out and put his hand on Lance’s shoulder, the other one entwining with Lance’s. Lance’s other hand came on his waist. And they began to slow-dance together. “If you had told me this was going to be a date, I would have dressed more properly.” Keith said shyly. “I guess I like to surprise you too much.” Lance said with a smile. Keith blushed, ducking his head. 

  “Don’t worry about it, it really doesn’t matter. You still look handsome to me.” Lance whispered into his ear, and Keith’s blush darkened. He was very flustered, enough to step even closer to Lance and bury his head into his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his neck. Lance softly chuckled, wrapping his arms around his waist as they continued to sway together. “Am I flustering you,  _ mí amor?  _ I’m sorry.” Lance teased affectionately. “Lance,  _ please.”  _ Keith’s voice cracked with nervousness, but he was smiling. Lance chuckled and pulled back, lifting Keith up. “Hey-” Keith cut off, letting out a cry of surprise as Lance spun him around, making him hold onto Lance more tightly as he laughed. Lance set him back down, spinning him out and back to him. Keith couldn’t stop laughing, stumbling into Lance as they went back to dancing. 

“Sorry.” Keith giggled, flushing darkly as he fixed himself. 

“It’s okay.” Lance said, smiling. As Keith calmed down, he pulled back and took his hand, spinning him around. Lance giggled, “Oh my God, you’re twirling me around!” He said. Keith turned crimson, “What, I can’t do the same?” He asked. “No, no, it was perfect! I’m sorry, I’m just teasing. It’s just ‘cause you usually let me do all that. That was really cute.” Lance said with a laugh. Keith was exploding from how red he was. “ _ You’re  _ cute.” He mumbled as he ducked his head. Lance giggled, “But you’re even cuter.” He said. Keith sensed Lance lean to him again, “You wanna get out of here? Go somewhere more quiet?” He whispered into his ear. Keith looked up at him and nodded, smiling at him. They went off, walking in a comfortable silence, shoulders constantly brushing. 

   The more the day went on, the more the two got increasingly nervous and shy with each other. It was as if they had just officially become mates again. Even their touches were filled with shy affection. And the one thing that Lance did when he was nervous around Keith was not only ramble and bounce on his feet, but also get more so touchy with Keith. He nervously reached out and wrapped his arm around Keith’s waist, feeling him twitch in surprise at the contact, and pulled him closer. He snuck a glance at him, seeing he was staring at him with wide eyes. And his face only got hotter. But then he felt Keith relax against him, even reciprocating the action by wrapping his arm around Lance’s shoulders again. Lance looked at him, and Keith looked back, sending him a shy smile. 

Lance smiled back. 

“So...where are we going?” Keith asked nervously. “Nowhere, really. Just on a nice walk in the city. Where the lights definitely aren’t prettier than you are.” Lance said. Keith turned crimson. “Definitely aren’t prettier than your eyes, then.” He said. It was Lance’s turn to become crimson. “Thank you.” He said softly, very shyly. They ended up at the lake, watching stars like they always did. “Do you want to play a game?” Lance asked. Keith nodded, “Name the stars?” He asked. “You go first this time.” Lance said in agreement. Keith looked up, and Lance felt his breath get caught in his throat at how the stars were reflecting in his dazzling purple eyes. “Sirius.” Keith said. Lance looked back at the stars, “Polaris.” He said. “Betelgeuse.” Keith said. “Hey, Keith?” Lance said suddenly. Keith looked at him, “Yeah?” He said. 

   Lance shifted even closer to him, wrapping his arm around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder, “I wanted to ask you something.” He said. “Okay.” Keith said, listening. “Can you sing for me? I just want to hear you again. It’s been a while.” Lance said. He felt Keith soften against him, resting his head on top of his. “You don’t need to ask for that.” He said. He then cleared his throat, and began to softly sing. 

“ _ Wise men say”  _

At the first lyric, Lance gasped, smiling widely. “Oh my God, I love this song.” He said. Keith chuckled. 

“ _ Only fools rush in _

_ But I can’t help  _

_ Falling in love with you _

_ Shall I stay? _

_ Would it be a sin? _

_ If I can’t help  _

_ Falling in love with you.”  _ He continued softly. Lance felt his arm wrap around his waist. 

“ _ Like a river flows _

_ Surely to the sea _

_ Darling so it goes _

_ Some things are meant to be _

_ Take my hand _

_ Take my whole life too _

_ For I can’t help _

_ Falling in love with you.”  _ Lance’s smile grew with every lyric, and he began to hum along.

“ _ Like a river flows _

_ Surely to the sea _

_ Darling so it goes _

_ Some things are meant to be.”  _ And then Lance joined in, more softly, lifting his head to look at Keith.

“ _ Take my hand  _

_ Take my whole life too _

_ For I can’t help _

_ Falling in love with you  _

_ For I can’t help _

_ Falling in love  _

_ With you.”  _ Lance smiled at him, his cheeks burning. He then clapped softly, and Keith laughed, ducking his head. “Ladies and gentleman, my husband, Keith McKogane. The star of tonight’s singers.” Lance said like an announcer. “With his partner, Lance McKogane. You sang along too.” Keith said playfully, looking up at him, cheeks dark red. Lance reached out, running his fingers through his hair, “That was beautiful, though. You swept me right off my feet.” He said. Keith’s smile widened, and he reached up, making their fingers entwine. “Thank you.” He said softly, kissing his hand. 

   “You were beautiful too.” He then said. “Thank you, but you were the star of the show.” Lance said. “Stop turning it back on me and let me compliment you.” Keith said. Lance laughed, leaning in and kissing his cheek. “Fine. Thank you.” He said softly as he pulled back. Keith dropped his hand, reaching out and touching his own cheek. “You’re welcome.” He said as softly before leaning in and gently kissing him. Lance instantly returned the kiss, warmth and affection surging through him. They pulled away, resting their foreheads together. “Thank you for today. It was so much fun.” Keith whispered. “I had fun too. But tomorrow, it’ll be even better, just you wait.” Lance. “You mean looking for houses?” Keith asked with a smirk on his face. “I mean yeah, but I also have something else planned for us to do.” Lance said. 

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Keith asked curiously. 

“You’ll see.” Lance teased, leaning in and affectionately nuzzling him. “Oh, fine.” Keith said, nuzzling him back and softly purring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith would so sing “Can’t Help Falling in Love With You”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> House hunting! Also, cliches? Cliches.

Lance was up early, sitting at the kitchen table on the stool. He played with his wing bracelet, distracted. “Hey Lancey Lance.” At the sound of Veronica’s voice, he looked up, seeing her walk in. “Hey Ronnie. What’s up?” He said. “Nothing much. Are you and Keith ready for today? ‘Cause I got a lot of houses to show you.” Veronica said. “Yeah, we’re ready. We can’t take all day, though. We have other plans too.” Lance said. “Oh really? Like what?” Veronica asked amusingly. “None of your business.” Lance sassed. Veronica giggled. “Keith’s still sleeping?” She then asked. “Yeah, he’s not exactly a morning person.” Lance said. “Opposites, I swear to God.” Veronica said. “I don’t like to wake him up this early. He gets a little grumpy, and I can’t take his tired puppy eyes and pouts, he’s just too cute. He also becomes such a koala bear, and he’s so clingy. It’s so cute.” Lance gushed. “How adorable.” Veronica teased. 

   “Why are you guys talking about me?” At the sound of Keith’s raspy voice, Lance instantly brightened, turning to see him walking downstairs, rubbing his eyes. And  _ he was in Lance’s jacket.  _ Lance smiled, “Hi.” He said softly, fondly. Veronica instantly left as Keith came to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling into his neck. “Hi. Why are you up?” He asked softly. “Why are  _ you?  _ I was gonna wake you a bit before we were gonna leave.” Lance asked back, wrapping his arms around him and running his fingers through his hair. “Mm. You were gone.” Keith mumbled. “M’sorry, sweetheart. If I knew you were gonna wake up because of me, I wouldn’t have gotten up so early.” Lance said, kissing his head. “S’ok.” Keith mumbled before pulling away, sitting beside him and laying his head on the table in front of him. Lance made a sympathetic noise, reaching for him and running his fingers through his hair. “Aw, babe…” He leaned down and kissed his temple, gently scratching the back of his head. Keith closed his eyes, softly purring. “You wanna go back to sleep? We can do this tomorrow.” Lance murmured softly. “No. I’ll wake up in a second.” Keith mumbled. Lance gently, protectively curled his arm around Keith’s head, resting his head on top. “You really aren’t a morning person.” He dropped his voice to a more softer, teasing tone. Keith let out a soft huff of laughter, “No.” He mumbled. Lance planted a few more kisses on his temple, “I do that too. Wake up when I sense you’re not there.” He murmured. Keith softly hummed in response, still purring. “Keith.” Lance whispered. Keith hummed again. “Sweetheart. You still awake?” Lance whispered. “Yeah.” Keith mumbled softly. “No you’re not, you’re literally falling asleep right now ‘cause I’m scratching your head. That makes you fall asleep.” Lance softly, playfully teased. 

He heard a soft rumble from Keith, resembling laughter. 

Keith moved his head, lightly brushing his nose against Lance’s. Lance leaned in more, gently nuzzling him. “C’mon. It won’t be too long of a day. I told Veronica already that we have plans.” He coaxed softly. “Can’t tell me what we’re doing?” Keith mumbled, nuzzling him back. “Nope. It’s a surprise. C’mon.” Lance said, slightly pulling away. Keith softly whined, “ _ Hey…” _ He opened his eyes, pouting at him. “Don’t do that, you’ll make me give in. C’mon, Red.” Lance said, gently brushing his cheek. Keith softly sighed, “Fine. You owe me a cuddle at the end of the day.” He muttered quietly. Lance softened, smiling fondly. “‘Course. Can’t say no to that face.” He crooned softly, leaning in and kissing his cheek before pulling back. Keith lifted his head, pushing himself up. He was more awake now as he stood up. “I’m a bit nervous about this, actually.” He admitted suddenly. “Why are you nervous? There’s no need to be.” Lance asked curiously.

  “I know, but it’s just-the options are limitless. It’s almost overwhelming.” Keith said. “Okay, well, how about this. We’ll narrow it down.” Lance said. “It can’t be small.” He began, reaching out and wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. “3-No, 2. 2 floors. A grand sort of staircase, but not too big. Especially not like a mansion. It’s gotta have a balcony, so we can name the stars. Oh! And-and it has to have a pool!” Lance said. Keith smiled, “Really, Lance? A pool?” He asked. “Yes, really! Don’t deny me this, Keith!” Lance said with a laugh. “Oh-We have to be able to dance in it. If we can’t dance, then it’s gone.” He then said. “That’s our final decision?” Keith asked amusingly. “Uh, yes.” Lance said. Keith shook his head at him, smiling in fondness. “You’re an idiot.” He said. “But I’m your idiot.” Lance said, winking at him. Keith laughed, “Yeah, you are.” He said fondly. “But that’s okay? What I said?” Lance asked. Keith nodded, “Yeah. It sounds perfect.” He said.

“All right, boys!” Veronica’s voice caught their attention, and they looked to see her walking past them. 

“Ready?” She asked. “Yep! Lead the way, Veronica.” Lance said, standing up, reaching for Keith’s hand as they followed her. “Remind me again how you have a hand in this business when you’re working in the Garrison.” Lance said as they followed her. “I just do.” Veronica said, shrugging. Keith shifted beside Lance, tying up his hair. “Well, whatever you’ve got, Ronnie, I’m sure it’s good.” Lance said. “Only the best, I assure you.” Veronica said. “If by that you mean mansion, that’s way too much. We’re really only going for something simple, Ronnie.” Lance said. “Right.” Veronica said. She lead them to the first house, and Lance quietly pointed out some things that were on the front to Keith, who nodded.

   “Those windows look nice, right?” Lance said. “Yeah.” Keith said. “How do you feel about this one?” Lance asked. “We haven’t seen the inside yet.” Keith said with slight amusement. “Right.” Lance said. They entered inside the house. “Go ahead and look around.” Veronica said. So that’s what they did. Unfortunately, it didn’t connect with them enough, especially since there wasn’t much room for dancing. “Okay, well, I’d thought so. I do have the houses set from, like, okay to absolutely perfect. We still have more to see, anyway.” Veronica said. For the next few hours, they continued to look at houses, still unable to have a connection with any of them.    
  


Keith knew Lance was starting to get exhausted after a while, especially from how he was leaning against him a lot.

Lance sagged against him, quietly sighing. “Tired?” Keith asked softly. “No, but my feet are hurting, that’s for sure.” Lance said quietly. He then turned his head, “Ronnie. We’ve been at this for a good few hours. Let’s take a break.” He called to her. Veronica turned to them, “Okay, well, I can show you like, 3 more houses, and then we can be done for today. I know you guys have plans. Come back here in half an hour, and we’ll wrap up. Deal?” She said, crossing his arms. Lance waved a hand, “Deal, deal.” He said as he straightened, wasting no time in pulling Keith out. Keith softly chuckled in amusement, letting him lead. They ended up in the Castle, heading into the lounge and sitting. Lance fell forward into Keith’s lap with a dramatic sigh. Keith looked down at him as he turned up, smiling down at him. “I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted. It’s been such a long day.” Lance said. Keith reached out and ran his fingers through his curly locks as Lance let out a long sigh. 

    “Sleep for a bit.” Keith said. Lance nodded before instantly knocking out, his breaths easing. Keith propped his chin on his palm, still softly smiling as he continued to run his fingers through Lance’s hair, watching him sleep. After a bit, he was asleep as well. “Keith.” A hand gently nudged his shoulder, and he instantly got startled, waking up. His eyes landed on Pidge, and he relaxed, sighing. “What is it?” He asked in a mumble, rubbing his eyes. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you, but you looked incredibly uncomfortable with your neck like that. You and Lance should head to your room.” Pidge said. “Uh...no, no, we were just resting.” Keith said, looking down at Lance, who was now more curled toward him, still soundly asleep. He then looked back up at Pidge, “How long have we been asleep?” He asked. “Almost 2 hours.” Pidge said. 

Keith startled, wide-eyed with alarm.

“You’re kidding.” He said in disbelief. “I was here way before you guys came in. I saw you. That was almost 2 hours ago.” Pidge said. “Jesus, Veronica must be so mad. Thanks, Pidge.” Keith muttered. Pidge nodded before walking away. Keith ran his fingers through Lance’s hair, looking down at him, “Hey. Lance. Blue, wake up. We slept for nearly 2 hours. C’mon, wake up.” He coaxed gently, nudging him. Lance softly hummed in questioning, stirring. “Hey. C’mon.” Keith said softly. Lance made a noise, rubbing his eyes. “It’s not time yet...” He mumbled. “It’s been longer than an hour, Blue. It’s been nearly 2 hours. We gotta go meet up with Veronica.” Keith said.

    Lance jolted up at this, alarmed. “2 hours?” He asked in shock. Keith instantly reached out to steady him. “Easy, Sharpshooter. Get your bearings first.” He said gently. Lance relaxed, rubbing his eyes. “Jesus, we slept for that long?” He asked softly. “We  _ were _ walking around a lot.” Keith remarked. He then reached up and ran his fingers through his locks, “Still tired?” He asked softly. Lance made a soft noise, leaning into the touch. Keith shifted closer to him and gently kissed his cheek, “We don’t have to continue. I can tell Veronica to leave the rest of it for tomorrow.” He murmured softly. “No, it’s okay. She worked a lot to get good houses for us, the least we could do is finish.” Lance said. “You sure?” Keith asked, pulling back. “Yeah.” Lance said, nodding. “Well, Veronica said there’s just 2 or 3 more houses. Then we’ll be done. We don’t have to go out tonight, we can do it tomorrow.” Keith said. “No, no, I wanted to show you...I wanted to show you it today.” Lance began, but then yawned. 

Keith slightly smiled as he shook his head, “I don’t think so, sweetheart. You’re still tired, and I would rather you didn’t keep yourself up. It’s okay, we can do it tomorrow. All right?” He said amusingly. 

Lance sighed, “...Fine. Totally not something I’d usually do when it comes to us going on a date. I wouldn’t have agreed if I wasn’t so tired.” He said, leaning forward to gently brush his nose against Keith’s. Keith brushed back in reciprocation, “It’s okay. Don’t apologize. But-“ He said and cut off, pulling away. Lance blinked, drawing back and whining in protest. “We really need to get going. Veronica’s probably still waiting for us.” Keith said. Lance stopped whining, his eyes widening. “Oh my God, you’re right.” He said. So they took off. Veronica brushed off their apologies when they met up with her. “It’s okay. I knew you guys would be asleep for longer than half an hour. Come on. Just 3 more houses, and you guys can go home.” She said before walking off. They followed her, but they still didn’t have a connection with any of the houses she showed them.

   “It’s okay. I knew none of these houses would click. Don’t worry. No more of that. Tomorrow, I’m showing you  _ the  _ house. You guys are going to love it, I promise. It’s perfect. Get out of here and go home. You guys look like you want to collapse.” Veronica said. “Thanks, Veronica. The houses  _ were  _ beautiful _ ,  _ don’t think they weren’t.” Lance said. “Oh, I know. That’s why this is my job, even though it’s more on the side, and small. See you boys later.” Veronica said. The two waved to her before walking off. “Hey.” Lance lightly nudged Keith. “Hmm?” Keith said, looking at him. “You wanna head down to the beach for a bit?” He asked. Keith smiled, “Sure.” He said. But he had the feeling Lance was going to do something. And then Lance knocked into him, sending him stumbling. “Race ya!” He laughed, running off. “What the-  _ Lance!” _ Keith shouted, and ran after him, laughing.

“You were waiting for it, too!” Lance cackled. 

“I knew you were going to do something like that! You’re so mean!” Keith said, chasing him across the sands. Lance turned back to him, “You know you’re not actually mad!” He said. They both stopped running. “Oh you think so?” Keith asked. “I  _ know  _ so. You could never be mad at me.” Lance said, crossing his arms. Keith took a step closer, “Oh really?” He asked. “Yeah, really. You love me too much.” Lance said. Keith took another step, flexing his fingers, “Maybe. But you still need to pay.” He said. Lance stopped, and his eyes widened in realization. “No. No, don’t.” He said. Keith grinned. “Keith, no! I’m warning you! Don’t-no-KEITH!!!” Lance shrieked loudly when Keith ran at him and grabbed him, lifting him up and throwing him over his shoulder. He laughed, heading toward the water. “Help! This mulleted man is kidnapping me! He’s going to do a bunch of unspeakable things to me!” Lance said.

    “You don’t call me Mullet anymore.” Keith said. “True. Keith, don’t throw me in, please, please-don’t-no-KEITH!!!” Lance begged, letting out a loud screech as Keith dropped him into the water. Keith cackled, watching him resurface quickly. “You’re so mean!” Lance said. Keith laughed even harder, only to cry out in surprise when Lance grabbed his hand and pulled him into the water. Keith quickly resurfaced, glaring at Lance, who was laughing. He then raised his arms and splashed him. Lance cut off with a gasp, “How dare you!” He said, and splashed him back. Keith splashed him back, and just like that they were engaged in a splashing war, shrieking and laughing. “You know I’m in my element, Keith! You can’t win!” Lance said. Keith splashed him, “I can try!” He said. Lance laughed, “Not without a fight you won’t!” He said. Keith laughed, only to get splashed again. 

They kept going at it until they were exhausted. 

Keith floated on his back, letting out a long sigh. “I win.” He heard Lance say. He smiled, “Yeah. You win, Sharpshooter.” He said. He opened his eyes, only to see Lance hovering, looking at him from on top. “Hi.” He said softly. Keith smiled more widely, “Hi.” He said as softly. He then felt a gentle pressure on his back, and another arm supporting his legs. “What are you…” Keith began, but Lance held out a hand to steady him. “It’s okay. Relax. I got you.” Lance said. Keith obeyed, curious. “Just let yourself float. I’m holding you, don’t worry. I did this with Nadia and Sylvio to help them float, and I would let go of them when they were ready. Just let yourself be loose, okay?” Lance said. Keith nodded, letting out a soft breath. And then Lance began to slowly spin him around. “All right?” Lance asked. Keith hummed in response, letting Lance hold onto him. He felt lulled by the gentle pull of the water around him, of Lance’s gentle touch on his back. 

   His marks slightly tingled. “So what are you doing?” Keith asked softly. “Holding you. Spinning you around.” Lance said. Keith smiled at him, “It’s nice.” He said softly. “Well, I’m glad you like it.” Lance said, smiling back. Keith moved his hand after a bit, touching Lance’s arm. “Hold on. I’m getting dizzy.” He quietly laughed. “Oh, why didn’t you tell me? I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Lance said, letting go of him and making him stand up. “It’s okay. I didn’t want you to stop.” Keith said, placing his hands on his shoulders. “Well, I wouldn’t want you to get more dizzy.” Lance said, reaching out and brushing a strand of his wet hair from his face. Keith smiled softly at him. The sky began to darken with clouds that were heavy with rain. But it went unnoticed to the two lovestruck boys. They began to slowly lean in, but then it began to heavily rain, startling them both to pull away. “Oh my God.” Lance said with a laugh. “It’s raining.” Keith said. A loud rumbling sounded, and Keith saw Lance get instantly anxious. “We should get home. Come on.” Keith said, taking his hand. 

They went out of the water and headed to the house, going into Lance’s room. 

They got out of their wet clothes and into more comfortable ones. Lance flinched when a bright light filled the sky, and Keith reached for him, trying to calm him. He went past him and closed the blinds, hearing another rumble. “Come on. It’s okay. Look at me. Don’t think about the storm. It’s okay.” Keith soothed. He remembered first learning that Lance was afraid of thunderstorms, more so because of the lightning and the sound. It had been long ago, when they had been on an ally planet when the clouds thundered, and Lance had let out a small squeak, hiding behind Keith for cover. He’d been the only one able to calm him down. He pulled Lance to the bed, turned to each other as Keith pulled him close to him, wrapping his arms around him. Another loud rumble. Lance buried himself into Keith’s chest, wrapping his arms around him as well. Keith slowly ran his fingers through his locks. “It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s just a storm cloud, it’ll probably pass in a bit. Just focus on me, okay?” He whispered gently. 

  He felt Lance nod, and saw him screw his eyes shut. Keith began to softly hum Lance’s favourite lullaby, so to calm him down. Within a few seconds, Lance eased, his breaths slowing. “I hate thunderstorms.” He whispered. “I know, sweetheart, I know. Don’t think about it.” Keith whispered, kissing his head. Lance nuzzled into him, “Just a storm cloud. Just a storm cloud.” He whispered. “That’s right. Just try to go to sleep, okay?” Keith whispered. Lance nodded, and Keith went back to softly humming. He could hear Lance’s breaths slowing as he began to fall asleep. “I’ll fight the storm for you.” Keith whispered. Lance let out a soft laugh, “Babe, that’s in all ways impossible.” He whispered. “I can try.” Keith said. Lance laughed again, and Keith felt a kiss on his chest. “Thank you, sweetheart.” Lance whispered softly. Keith let out a soft purr, “You’re welcome.” He whispered back. 

“I love you.” He then added more softly. 

“I love you too.” Lance whispered. And then he was asleep. Keith craned his neck and gently kissed his head, running his fingers through his hair. He then fell asleep as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Lance is scared of thunderstorms. Fight me.


	9. Chapter 9

“I was thinking.” Lance spoke up. “Hm?” Keith hummed, listening. It was morning, and the two were still in bed, both half awake. “Would you want a more...bigger house? I was thinking that this house that I grew up in is big, ‘cause I have a big family. Big houses make me think of warmth, of family. Is that okay?” Lance murmured, nuzzling into his neck. Keith ran his hand up his back, going up through his hair. “If it makes you happy, then yeah. A bigger house is perfect too.” He said softly. Lance hummed. He then suddenly made a noise, “Oh, that means we have to tell Veronica.” He mumbled. “What if she knows? What if she’s lying to us about this perfect house she’s gonna show us today?” Keith asked. “That would be awesome.” Lance mumbled. 

   Keith softly laughed as he craned his head and kissed Lance’s forehead. Lance softly yawned, curling more into him. “Still tired?” Keith asked softly. “Mmm. I’d go back to sleep if we didn’t have things to do.” Lance mumbled. “Come on, then.” Keith said. After a second, Lance lifted his head, pushing himself up and looking down at him. “You know what we should do?” He asked, reaching out and brushing his cheek. “What should we do?” Keith asked. “I really don’t want us all to go our separate ways. We’ve been through so much together, with all the years we spent in space. We should get the team to come here.” Lance said, sitting back. Keith sat up, “You mean get them to come live here?” He asked. “Yeah.” Lance said. Keith smiled, “Babe, Shiro’s with the Garrison. Allura and Coran are with him. Pidge is with her family, and Hunk is with his. But I mean, Blue’s here with us, right, Blue?” He said, looking to the wolf who was lying on the floor. He flicked an ear in response. 

“They don’t have to be  _ right here _ . They can be close. Just so we don’t lose each other. You guys were my second family when we were in space. I don’t want to let go of that.” Lance said, taking his hand

He then tugged on it, smiling hopefully, “Come on, Keith, wouldn’t that be so nice? Don’t you want that too, to have them close? Remember the day after we got married, you told me that you hated saying goodbye to them too before we came here? And you told me when we were on Treyiv that the team helped you to open up, and to not be afraid of the possibility of…” Lance began, but then Keith reached out and touched his cheek, gently cutting in. “Lance. You don’t need to convince me. You had me the moment you started rambling.” He said. “We can get the team together today to tell them, but that means having to put off seeing our perfect house ‘till later.” He continued. “I’ll tell Veronica. She’ll understand.” Lance said. 

   He then frowned, “Do you think they’ll agree? Shiro always told us to stick together, and I really hope the team agrees to come. If they don’t, that’s okay.” He said. “Well, we can only know if we do it. Hm?” Keith said, brushing a strand of his hair behind his ear. Lance nodded. Keith leaned in and lightly kissed him, “You’re so adorable, wanting us all to stay together.” He teased, pulling away. Lance blushed, “Well, everything would be okay if we were closer to each other. That’s all I want.” He said. “I know. I know.” Keith said gently, fondly. He reached out and brushed his cheek, “You have a thing for big families. That’s who you are. You love big families, with everyone staying together. Lux, Koda, and Queen Loucia are even part of our family. And you, wanting us to meet your family. Wanting  _ me  _ to meet them. You were so excited to introduce us to them. To get them to know about this second family that you love and were a part of. Another family that you belonged to. You were so sure we would get along. And we did. We’re all connected to each other. And even if we were separated, that connection wouldn’t go away. You know that. You, who desired to be with his family on Earth when we were in space, and later desiring to have a great future. One I know you will get, because you deserve it. And your family gives you purpose. We’re all one big family to you. And that’s amazing. You are amazing to have such a deep connection to them, because that’s part of who you are, and that’s what you have. You fight for them. You have so much to give for them, and they give to you in return.” He said softly. 

He then smiled, “You’re amazing, Lance.” He said softly, leaning in and kissing his forehead. 

Lance’s breaths were shaky. “ _ Oh, Keith.  _ That...was so,  _ so sweet of you.”  _ He whispered, turning crimson. Keith chuckled softly, a quiet purr rumbling inside him. He affectionately nuzzled him, “You’re welcome, sweetheart.” He said softly. After a second he pulled away, “We should get going.” He said. Lance nodded. In the Castle, Lance and Keith stood in front of their team. “What’s going on, guys?” Pidge asked, looking a bit confused. So did Hunk, Allura, and Shiro. “It’s just something Lance wanted to talk to you guys about.” Keith said. He then turned to Lance and touched his arm, gesturing for him to go ahead. Lance smiled at him before stepping up, facing the team. “You guys know I have a big family in Cuba. I have my mother and father. I have my siblings, Veronica, Rachel, Luis, and Marco. I have my sister-in-law, Lisa, and I have my niece and nephew, Nadia and Sylvio. I also have my cousins, and my aunts and uncles.” He began. He then looked to Keith and took his hand, “And I have Keith, too.” He said. Keith smiled at him. Lance smiled back, and he turned back to the team. 

  “You guys became a second family to me when we were in space. All 4 of you. And the people on Treyiv are part of that family too. You guys mean so much to me. You made me feel so belonged. I know we’ve kinda gone our separate ways. But maybe we don’t have to. I want us to stay together, like the family that we were in space. We were all just cooped up together in space on a castle, and in Voltron.” Lance continued, smiling. The team chuckled at that. “So...I wanted to ask you guys...you don’t have to agree, but it would be nice for us to still stay close to each other once we aren’t needed as Paladins anymore. So...would you guys like to come live with us in Cuba? Or at least, near?” Lance asked. At least a second passed before Lance was attacked by hugs from the team. Keith crossed his arms, watching with a smile at how Lance’s eyes went wide with shock and surprise at the hug. “Of course we’ll come to be with you guys! Not  _ with  _ with you guys, but close!” Pidge said. The others agreed, and Lance’s breath hitched as tears came to his eyes. He looked to Keith, smiling widely. Keith smiled back. “We’ll always be a family. No matter what.” Shiro said. 


	10. Chapter 10

After a little celebration, it was time to go back. The team promised they would finish what they had to do, and then follow them. They bid them farewell. Veronica was waiting for them back at Lance’s house. “Hey guys. Are you ready to see your dream house?” She asked. They both nodded. “Well then, come along. It’s just a bit away from here, but still close. You’ll be able to come and see us, and we’ll come to see you. I knew you guys would change what you wanted, so I was prepared. Still has everything, but it’s bigger.” She said. Keith nudged Lance, and Lance smiled knowingly, remembering what he had said earlier in the day. She then stopped and turned to them, “All right. Lance, take my hand.” She said. Lance let go of Keith, taking her hand. “Keith, take my other hand.” Veronica said. Keith stepped beside her, taking her hand. “Now close your eyes, both of you. And don’t look until I tell you to.” Veronica said. They both obeyed, excited. She led them down the gravel path, smiling. She knew they were going to  _ love  _ it. 

   She finally stopped them in front of the house, and let go of their hands. “Okay. Ready?” She asked. They both nodded. She stepped in front of them, turning to them, “Okay. Open your eyes!” She said. They both opened their eyes, and both gasped, their eyes going wider than an owl’s. “Oh my God.” Lance whispered. “Whoa…” Keith breathed. Lance looked at Keith, and broke out into a smile before running toward the house with a laugh, going up the steps. Keith followed him, smiling. Lance opened the door, and he shrieked loudly in happiness, bouncing. “Oh my God, Veronica, it’s amazing!” He said as the two headed inside, exploring. There was the grand staircase, the two floors. The kitchen was average, but very pristine. They saw the living room, which was big and covered with a wood floor. Lance took Keith’s hand, and they headed upstairs, both loving the more they saw of it. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” Veronica asked, following them. 

“It’s very beautiful. You definitely know what to choose, don’t you?” Keith said. “Ah, I do my best.” Veronica said proudly. 

They went into a room. “That’s the master bedroom. I think you guys will like what you see.” Veronica said. Lance saw the doors leading to the balcony, and he gasped, “Oh my God, you put the balcony in our room!” He said, going to the doors and opening them. Keith followed him out. “It looks over the backyard and the pool. You guys have a great view of the city from here, and the beach. There’s a gate in that fence that leads out.” Veronica said. Lance looked at Keith, his eyes shining bright with excitement. Keith smiled widely, happy at how the house was making his mate so happy. They both went back inside, continuing to explore the second floor. “Okay! One more thing!” Lance said. He took Keith’s hand and ran downstairs with him, leading him into the living room. He turned to him, “May I have this dance?” He asked, grinning. “Of course.” Keith laughed, and intertwined their fingers together, reaching up and putting his other hand on his shoulder. Lance put his hand on Keith’s waist, pulling him closer, and they began to dance.

   Lance laughed as they danced around the living room, feeling extremely happy. “It’s perfect.” He said. Keith nodded, “Yeah. It is.” He said, smiling. He held on tighter when Lance dipped him, laughing. “Oh my god, yes!” Lance pulled him back up, bouncing with delight. He grabbed Keith’s hands, smiling widely. “I say yes. Yes?” He said. Keith smiled, nodding, “Yes.” He said. Lance let out a high-pitched shriek of delight and happiness, tightly embracing Keith, lifting him up and spinning him around. Keith giggled, holding on, happiness bursting inside him. Lance put him down, pulling away, smiling happily and widely. Keith leaned in and gently nuzzled him, purring softly. Lance softly chuckled, nuzzling him back. A noise caught their attention, and they both pulled away, seeing Veronica opening the door. “Oh sorry. Was I interrupting something? Don’t you guys have something important to do?” She said. 

Keith flushed and looked at Lance, and giggled at the dark blush spreading across his caramel skin as he glared at Veronica warningly. 

“Yeah. We do. We have a house to start setting up.” Keith spoke before he could, smiling as he touched Lance’s arm to calm him, then reaching up to play with a few strands of his hair. “I would think so.” Veronica said amusingly, throwing a key at Lance before walking out. Lance caught it. Keith let out a soft laugh, reaching up and kissing Lance’s cheek. “C’mon, Blue. Let’s get going.” He said amusingly. Lance turned crimson, “Yeah.” He stuttered. They went off, using Black again to help them out with moving their boxes. They chatted happily and excitedly about their new house, unable to get over how perfect it was. “That key Veronica gave you is for the house, isn’t it?” Keith said. “Yep! How do you assume we got in?” Lance said. Keith gave him a look, and Lance giggled, nudging him. Keith smiled, nudging him back. They continued to move in their boxes, enjoying their time together as the hours passed. 

   “It’s probably going to take even longer to set everything up. We’re almost finished with bringing in the boxes. You up for it?” Keith remarked after a bit. “Yep!” Lance chirped. Keith grabbed his hand and pulled Lance to him, lightly kissing his cheek, “Let’s get going then.” He said with a smile. Lance was singing happily as they finished bringing in their last boxes, and began to set their stuff up. Keith hummed along with him, happy and content. He wanted the moment to last forever. Lance took his hand at one point, pulling him to the living room and dancing with him. Keith drowned in the blue of his eyes, smiling as they danced together. Lance spun him around, and Keith giggled. After a second, they stopped, and smiled at each other. “We should finish up.” Keith said. “Right.” Lance said. When the sky turned dark, that’s when they finished, throwing away the boxes. “What a day.” Lance said, stretching his arms. 

“It was fun.” Keith said. 

“Oh yeah.” Lance agreed. He then yawned, and Keith smiled amusingly. “All right, Blue. C’mon. It’s been a long day. Let’s go home.” He said, taking his hand. But Lance suddenly, gently tugged his hand, and Keith looked at him. “What is it?” He asked. “Why don’t we stay here? For our first night.” Lance said. “You wanna stay here? Really?” Keith said. “I mean, to break it in, right?” Lance said. Keith nodded, “Right. Let’s head up, then.” He said. They headed upstairs, going into the master bedroom. “Oh, I just remembered. There’s some stuff I have to get from home, some things I forgot.” Lance said, but Keith touched his arm, “We’ll worry about it tomorrow, sweetheart. Blue will follow us, too.” He said gently. Despite their very new surroundings as they got into bed, they had no trouble instantly falling asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys guys you’re going to LOVE the next chapter


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another hint! Have fun with this one

In the morning though, it was a different story. The moment Lance opened his eyes and recognized that he wasn’t in his own room, he was confused and alarmed enough that he quickly pulled away from Keith and sat up, looking around. This in turn, woke Keith up, having sensed something was wrong from Lance’s alarm. “What? Babe, what is it? What’s wrong?” Keith asked in concern, sitting up, reaching out and touching his arm. “Where…” Lance trailed off and rubbed his eyes. He looked around again, blinking, only to relax when he realized they were in their new room. Their new house. “Jesus. Sorry, sorry…” Lance mumbled, leaning to Keith and kissing his cheek before craning his head and nuzzling into his neck, breathing out a soft sigh as he wrapped his arms around his waist. “I woke up, and I didn’t recognize where we were. I forgot we didn’t go home.” He mumbled. He heard Keith softly sigh, and felt him lean back, running his fingers through his hair. “I forgot for a second too.” He said more quietly. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you think something was wrong.” Lance murmured. 

“It’s okay.” Keith said, and Lance felt a kiss on his head. 

For a while, they lied there in comfortable silence. Lance lifted his head and kissed Keith’s cheek, “Sleep well?” He asked softly. “Mm. What about you?” Keith hummed in response. “Mm.” Lance hummed. He then pulled away and sat up, looking down at Keith. He then smiled. “Hi.” He said softly, affectionately. Keith smiled back, “Hi.” He said as softly. Lance reached out, brushing his bangs from his face and leaning down to kiss his forehead. Keith softly purred in affection, leaning up and gently nuzzling him. Lance nuzzled him back. “You said you had some stuff at home. What stuff?” Keith asked, pulling away. Lance pulled back, getting off him, making Keith feel cold. “Not clothes, but stuff. Some, uh…” Lance trailed off, yawning. Keith sat up, slightly smiling in amusement. “I’m extremely tired from yesterday.” Lance muttered. Keith made a soft, sympathetic noise, reaching out and touching his cheek, brushing it with his thumb. 

  Lance pressed into his touch, softly sighing. “We don’t have to go get it. We can just stay here, sleep in all day.” Keith said, leaning in and kissing his temple. “That sounds really nice, but I want to get it done with.” Lance said. He then gasped, “I just remembered something! There’s someone I haven’t introduced to you yet, and she’s coming to my mother’s house. The only reason why you’ve never met her is because she lives far away from home, but she’s coming back today for a visit, and she’s bringing someone I really want you to meet!” He said. “Slow down, slow down, who is this person?” Keith said amusingly. “One of my older cousins. Her name is Sophie. Come on, come on, I want you to meet her!” Lance got up, tugging at his hand. 

Keith chuckled, letting him lead him out of their house, “All right, all right, slow down!” He said amusingly. 

“Who is this person she’s bringing?” He asked. “You’ll see!” Lance said. When they entered the house, there was lively chatter in the living room. “Mama!” Lance called. “Ah, just in time!” Lance’s mother came to them, smiling. “Is Sophia here?” Lance asked. “She’s just inside.” His mother said, and Lance ran in. Keith crossed his arms, “Where does she live?” He asked, leaning to his mother-in-law. “Ah, Lance told you about her? She lives in England. Far from here. She comes to visit every few years. Lance  _ loves  _ her. You should go meet her.” She said, and nudged him. He smiled at her before heading into the living room, seeing Lance embracing a girl who had long, curly dark brown hair and skin. When they pulled away, she had rather intriguing green eyes, and dark freckles spread across her cheeks.

_ Like Lance.  _ Lance glanced at him, and smiled widely, going to him and taking his hand, bringing him to her. “Keith, this is my older cousin Sophie. Sophie, this is my husband, Keith.” He introduced him, nudging him to talk to her. Keith smiled at her, “It’s nice to meet you.” He said, holding out his hand. She smiled brightly, “Well, it’s nice to meet you too! I’ve heard a lot about you from the letters Lance sends me every few weeks.” She said. “Oh, you know me? I-I feel a bit embarrassed, I only just met you.” Keith said sheepishly. Sophia giggled, “Aw, you’re so adorable! Nonsense, it’s all right. We’re going to be good friends, I can tell.” She said. “I hope. Why do you live all the way in England?” Keith asked. “Oh, that’s where my job is. I’m a painter. Kinda famous.” Sophia said. “Really? That’s incredible. What’s it like over there?” Keith asked in awe. “Oh, crowded. Not always as foggy as everyone thinks. Only most of the time.” Sophia said. Keith laughed, “I’m sure.” He said. Sophia reached out and touched his arm, bringing him closer, “It’s okay if I do this, right?” She asked. Keith nodded, not minding. 

Sophia leaned to him, “Tell me, what’s it like being married to the guy who has the most biggest heart and love to offer?” She asked. 

Keith looked at Lance, who was conversing with his siblings, laughing about something. He felt a soft smile spread onto his face, “It’s an adventure. Every single day of it. He does...so much for me. You’re right, he does have the biggest heart and love to offer. As someone who used to be afraid of love because of rejection, Lance taught me it was okay to be scared, that it was okay to love someone. And I had already loved him a long time before, so I gave my love to him. He’s absolutely amazing. He’s a helpless romantic, and I love that about him, so much. He’s my soulmate. I wouldn’t know what to do without him.” Keith could practically taste the overflowing love in his mouth, directed at his mate. “Aw...that’s so sweet.” Sophia crooned. Keith turned back to her, smiling. At least until his ears perked at a high-pitched noise. He turned to see what it was, only for his breath to hitch. 

   Lance was cradling a baby in his arms, cooing at him. “That’s my son, Noah. He’s 2 months.” Sophia said, leaning to Keith. “That’s your  _ son?  _ I-I didn’t know you-“ Keith stuttered, but Sophia cut him off. “I’m not as young as you probably think.” She said amusingly. Noah made another high-pitched noise, and Keith recognized it as a giggle. “You cutie! Look at you, you’ve grown so much since I last saw you! Gosh, I just wanna squeeze your chubby little cheeks!” Lance crooned affectionately. Keith craned his neck, getting a better look at the 2-month-old baby. He was sort of small, with growing dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. “Keith, Keith, look! This is who I wanted you to meet! This is Noah, Sophie’s son.” Lance came to him, showing him the baby. Keith backed up, a little nervous. “Hi.” He stupidly waved at baby Noah. Lance laughed, “Hi? That’s what you say? He doesn’t understand what “hi” is, Keith.” He said amusingly. “Well, I haven’t exactly been around a baby before.” Keith said nervously. 

Lance stepped closer, “Do you want to hold him?” He asked. 

Keith backed away again, “No, I-I think I’m okay. He’s so little and fragile, I-I wouldn’t want to hurt him in anyway. I-I’ve never held something so little before.” He said. “Hey, it’s okay. You’re fine. You’ll be fine. I’ll be right here, okay? Just hold out your arms.” Lance soothed. Keith hesitated before nervously holding his arms out, gasping when Lance gently put Noah into his arms. Keith moved very slowly, bringing the child more to his chest to support him better. “See, you’re fine.” Lance said. Keith transfixed on the child, fascinated. “Oh my God, he’s so tiny.” He said softly. “I know! He’s so cute!” Lance said. Noah held out a hand, and Keith softly gasped when Noah touched his cheek. And Keith instantly softened against his touch, relaxing and smiling at Noah. “Hey, little one. Everything must be so new to you, huh? Even me. Well, don’t worry. You have a big family here who already love you so much. They’ll take care of you and raise you, so you’ll always be safe here.” Keith said softly, gently. He then brushed a finger over his cheek, and Noah bursted into fits of laughter, making him freeze for a second before relaxing and becoming even more soft. 

    “You’re so adorable. I’ve never held a baby, and you’re really new to this world, but I guess we’re both learning, huh?” He cooed with a bit of fondness in his voice. Lance smiled at how quickly Keith eased, and a familiar feeling surged through him. A promise for a desire. “He’s really good with children, huh?” Veronica whispered in his ear. “Hmm? Oh, yeah. Kids who are a bit older, totally. But with babies, this is very new to him. And yet, he’s already a natural.” Lance said softly, still smiling. Keith continued to hold Noah, taking to sitting on the couch. Lance went and sat beside him, both of them playing with Noah as if he was their own 2-month child. Around a few minutes later, Noah was knocked out. And Keith was beginning to fall asleep too. Lance stood and began to gently pry Noah from him, and Keith startled, waking up again. “Easy. You’re falling asleep, I was just taking him from you to give him back to Sophie.” Lance said gently. “Oh.” Keith mumbled, and let Noah go. Lance took him to Sophia, who headed upstairs to her old room. 

Lance then went back to Keith, who was falling asleep again, gently kissing his temple and drawing him closer to him. 

“You really like him, huh?” He asked softly. “Mm...he seems to like me too…” Keith hummed happily, leaning forward and resting his head in Lance’s lap. Lance chuckled softly, craning his head and kissing Keith’s temple again, running his fingers through his hair before reaching for his jacket which he had set aside and gently draping it over Keith. Lance then went back to running his fingers through Keith’s hair, hearing him softly purr. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have so far, but more is coming!


End file.
